Black Keys
by Msstoryteller100
Summary: Alex depression is still the same since Mason has left her. Can a certain 'So Random' star changes her life but will Alex's past keep her from falling in love again? Alex/Sonny. Flemslash. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! For those who read my one-shot, thank you. I love Demena like crazy and I write stories and upload them on my youtube account. So I recently decided to upload on Fanfiction too so Demena Lovers can read it! :) Please tell me what you guys think of it. I promise to upload continuely considering I already have half of it written up. So enjoy!

**Disclamier:** I do not own copyrights to Wizards of Waverly Place or Sonny With a Chance

-Alex's Pov-  
_"I have to go. When I turn into a wolf I can't control myself." He wrapped his warm arms around me and I felt so safe. Why is this happening! "It won't b__e safe for you." He pulled out of the hug and I was trying to fight back tears. He snapped the necklace from around his neck and placed it in my hands._

_"At least you know that I truely love you." I just watched as he turned into the full wolf. I only stood there as everything around me starts to fade to black for some reason._

_"Mason?" Everthing was pitch black and I felt so alone. "Justin? Max, anybody!" I yelled for their names and no respond. That's when I felt something warm in my hands, I look to see that it's my necklace. The blinding red light was the only think I had for a light source. I suddenly head the howl of a wolf as my heart started beating faster and faster._

_"Mason!" I yelled his name as I felt tears starting to stream down my face._

_"Alex." I heard it. Almost like a whisper voice but I still heard him say my name._

_"Where are you!" I felt my knees giving up as I fell to the floor. Tears still coming out, one by one. "Please...I need you." Everything about love seemed like a lie to me as I lay their on the ground feeling like there's a hole in my heart. "I need you." I closed my eyes trying to get the pain to stop burning._

_"Alex."_

_"Mason."_

"Alex...honey, wake up." I opened my eyes to the welcome of my mother's warm caring eyes.

"Mom?" I looked around to find myself in my room. I was lying on my bed with my mother sitting on the other was all a dream. More like a nightmare. Every night I have that dream and wake to realize that all it came true. It was not to long ago when my heart was ripped out of my chest from the one person who I loved and loved me back.

"Alex are you ok?" My mother asked me as I started to sit up. She starts to stroke my hair and give me a worry look while I just stare at her with a blank face. I leaned into her shoulder and closed my eyes. I felt her loving arms wrap around me and we just sit there taking in the moment.

"Yeah." I managed to whisper out. I pull out of her embrace and told her that I was fine. She gave one last look before telling me that breakfast was ready and that I should come downstairs. I nodded my head as she left my room.

Everything has changed. No longer do I have the desire to be the trouble-making, sarcastic, and modest girl that I used to be. Not once have I felt normal since he walked out of my life. I look to my left towards my body mirror and saw that I looked like a hot mess with sweat on the forehead and my messy hair. I managed to get out of bed and walk into my bathroom, grabbing my sweatpants, a tank top, and a towel with me. The bright colors that I once worn were in the back of my closet and drawers, I wore what I felt like. Shitty clothes for shitty feelings. It didn't matter considering it was summer vacation meaning no school and more time with my familiar room. I was offically sweating bullets from all this stress so I decided on a cold shower. It felt how my heart was, cold.

When I reached my kitchen I met the eyes of my older brother for only moment before he pulled his eyes away from me. Even though he never said it, I feel like he blames me for everything. Justin was in love with Juliet and my once boyfriend and her got into a fight. The end leading them both to leave us. Justin has never looked at me or spoke to me the same since then. He would never admit it but his eyes would say exactly how he felt and that made me feel more like shit. He was just as miserable as me but his guilt made me more miserable than him. I avoid him and sat down on the table and ate my breakfast. You could feel the tension in the room and could cut it with a knife. My parents have tried numerous times to make us feel better but at some point they gave up. Thinking that in time it would all end. Thankfully my best friend hasn't given up. To bad she left me to be with her parents for the whole summer. I don't blame her, all this misery is getting to me too. I want to stop but it seems like there is no reason in my life to be happy again.

After breakfast I headed back up to my room to try and wait for Harper to call. She promised to call me everyday since she left. I layed on my bed and stare into the ceiling to pass time. I felt a single tear make a trail across my cheek. I've been doing that alot. Crying for no reason. But why not, what reason do I have not to cry. I closed my eyes and waited. For Harper's call and maybe even some...hope.

**-So Random Studio, LA-**

-Sonny's Pov-

"Chad, just leave me alone!" I tried to get away for me as fast I could. What a jerk! I knew that when I start to date Chad Dylan Cooper that I would have to deal with his ego but I thought I never have to deal with him being with other girls.

"Sonny stop! Come on...it's not what it looks like." He was chasing after me and that stupid comment made me walk faster. 'It's not what it looks like' ,how stupid does he think I am? Typical guy remark from getting caught.

"Chad I never want to speak with you again! We're through!" I walked into my dressing room and slam the door behind, making sure I locked it. The banging started soon after and I could hear Chad on the other side yelling apologizes but this time I'm not gonna cave. He kissed Portlyn. Portlyn! That Mackenzie Fall rich slut. I just feel so...stupid. Stupid for me to actually trust him, stupid that I didn't realize that this was going on, and stupid for letting my guard down and be with me. But not anymore. You don't play Sonny Monroe. That jerk finally stopped only for few minutes before I heard another knock.

"Go crawl in a ditch, douchebag!"

"Wow, aren't we a diva." The voice was more feminine and annoying which lead to realize who was behind the door. I stood up from the couch and unlocked the door. Figures the guy only tries for a few minutes and gives up that always ticks me off, it's like he doesn't really care.

"Sorry Tawni, I thought you were Chad."

"What did pretty-boy do now?" She said as she walked passed me towards the her mirror. Go figure.

"I caught him kissing Portlyn." I replied as I plopped on the couch.

"Oh...you ok?" She actually had a hint of concern in voice which I don't hear that often.

"Yeah, I'm just so mad." I felt anger boil inside of me. "I mean how could I not notice this happening?" I rest my head in my hands trying to figure this out.

"Wait so your not even, like, heartbroken?"

"What?" I lifted my head up and gave her a confused look at she turns in her chair and looks at me. "What do mean?"

"I mean, don't you feel hurt. You know crushed? I know you should be mad but it looks like that's all that you are. Most girls would be crying right now but your just pissed."

It's true. I wasn't heartbroken, I'm just really anger. I thought everything over and replayed when I walked into Chad's dressing room and saw their tongues down each other's throats but it only mad my blood boil more. I guess she's right. Huh, Tawni and me actually agree on something. What a weird day.

"Did you even love him?" I looked at the older blonde and started to think again.

"I don't know...yes. I mean, I really liked him before we went out. He had his sweet moments but now it's like he doesn't even try anymore."

"Sonny, I think you just liked the fact that he was chasing after you and the effort he made. When he finally got you, he stopped trying." What is she like now? But I knew she was right. I mean our first date was great but that's when he stopped caring and just expected me to carry this whole relationship on my shoulders. "How about you just take a vacation."

"A vacation, how? It's not like Marshall will let me leave 'So Random!' when we're in the middle of our season."

"No problem. We're in the middle of a writers strike so it's not like you have anything better to do."

"But we write our own sketchs, Tawni."

"Then it must a director's strike. Look I don't know but either way you have to get out of L.A."

"Why?"

"News about you're break up will spread fast...wait, you did break up with him, right?"

"Well if you mean me yelling 'we're through' before I slam the door on his face is break up then yes."

"Ok I didn't need your smartass comment."

"Sorry"

"Whatever. Look Sonny, paparazzi will be lining up at the door when this gets out and I doubt you want to deal with them. So you better find like a incognito place to avoid them."

She's right. The last thing I need was having to deal with paparazzi and risk saying something I'll regret. I need some place private yet big so I can blend in easily.

"I know!" I grabbed my phone and dialed a number I haven't in awhile.

"Hello?"

"Hey Meghan! How's my favorite cousin."

"Sonny! Oh what now that your a big star you don't have the time to call me." I felt so bad. Me and Meghan were always best friends as kids even though she was about 8 years older than she still would play with me before she finished college and moved out.

"Sorry, hey is your offer of paying you a visit still good?" I said with hope.

"Seriously! Your coming to New York!" I could hear the excitement in her voice which brought a smile to my face.

"Yeah why not. I always want to go there and what better time then now." Who knows I might actually enjoy myself and start off with a clean slate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own copyrights to Wizards of Waverly Place or Sonny With A Chance

-Sonny's Pov-  
"Sonny!" I felt my cousin's warm arms wrap around me. She looked taller but only by a couple of inches. I left L.A. the day after I told Marshall and he was more then happy, he said something about how I could promote more in New York. I somehow ran into Chad when I left Marshall's office. I made sure to set the record straight that we're no longer together. I don't think he got the message and kept saying he won't give up or something.

Whatever it's not like he knows where I left, which is good because only a few people know. When I got home and told my mom she was glad that I decided to spend time with family and help me packed and get the first ticket out of L.A. After an annoying and long flight I left the airport barely recognized by fans or other people and met my cousin outside behind the gates with her car parked behind her.

"I missed you so much Meghan." I pulled back and saw her new apparance.

"I missed you too! Woah cool hair." She combs through my hair. I recently decided to change my hair up, the black hair was getting to dark so I decided on a light brown with blonde highlights.

"You like? I changed it yesterday before my flight." New hair equals new change. I felt good about it, since the summer the look was a good choice. Me and Meghan dragged my luggage in her car and headed out of airport. I looked out the window I started to admire the amazing city.

"So where do you live?" I asked as I watched a women try to flag down a taxi.

"It's this small place on Waverly Street. It's pretty nice, since school is out a lot of kids are hanging around. But it's cool they're mostly your age."

"Oh that's good."

"You know not that I don't want you here but can you tell me why you came?" She looked at me and I didn't really feel like telling her about what Chad did considering she never liked him even though she never met him.

"What? Can't a girl spontaneously come visit her cousin and stay at New York for awhile?"

"Yes a normal girl can. But we're talking about you Sonny and your not really a person who does things at the last minute." She knew me to well. I mean come on, the girl is practically my older sister growing up she knows me inside and out. "Come on, tell what's up? Is it Chad?"

"Yeah...can we talk about it later. I'm not in a mood to really talk about it."

"Sure. Oh look we're here." We got out of the car and headed inside. She lived in an apartment that had about two bedroom. Each floor was divided with two spaces so we basically had half a floor. When we got inside I felt the homey vibe that I haven't had since my old home in Wisconsin.

"So I set up the room for you." Meghan pointed me to the door across the hallway. It had a king size bed a couple of paintings and a good size closet.

"Thanks. Cool room."

"Yeah, hey you must be hungry."

"Starving." I haven't eaten at all in the last 6 hours. Let's face it airline food sucks ass.

"Well how about some great subs. The Waverly Sub Station is down the block."

"Sounds good. Let's go."

-Alex's Pov-  
"Hey Alex I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it Max?" I asked with my annoyed voice.

"Can you cover my shift this afternoon. Mom is actually making me clean under my bed because she thinks something is seeping through my floor and onto the ceiling dowstairs." Gross what is with this kid and not knowing about the word hygiene.

"Fine Max."

"Thanks Alex I owe you." He ran out of my room while I decide to get out of my sweats in into some pants and a plain v-neck shirt. I can look presentable atleast for one day. I headed downstairs and made my way to the kitchen once I reached the sub station. I bumped into Justin by accident and we met eyes for a minute. Everytimes he looks at me I still see the hurt and it reminds of everyday of what happened that day when we lost the most important people to us. He finally left my gaze and I closed my eyes just to pull myself back together. I looked to see who was sitting at my section and I saw one of our most devoted customers Meghan. She was pretty cool and she always came as often as she could to get sub.

I noticed someone sitting next to her. I couldn't get a good enough look considering her face was being covered by a menu. It looks like she was trying to hide her face from something. Oh well, I grabbed my apron, a notepad, and a pen and made my way over to their table. It looks like they were whispering something. Was it about me?

"Hey Meghan, what's up?" trying to sound cheerful as I could but lets face it after seeing Justin I felt depression hit me again.

"Hey Alex, haven't seen you in a while. Been busy this summer?"

"Um, yeah you can say that." I looked over at the person behind the menu. I could tell it was a girl but what was strange was that she was wearing sunglasses indoor and a hat. Something about made me more interested in who she was. She was still glued to her menu so she didn't see me staring but Meghan must have. She whispered something to the girl something about how she was over doing the disguise. I don't know.

"Alex I want you to met my cousin. This is Sonny." I looked over at the girl and she seemed hesitant on looking at me, whispering something else to Meghan but she finally did look at me once she removed her sunglasses and hat. She was...beautiful. I couldn't stop staring. Her eyes looked to warm and inviting and out of nowhere my heart starter to beater faster by the second. Who is she?

-Sonny's Pov-  
"Are you sure no one will recognize me?" I asked my cousin as we sat down at a table. I grabbed the menu quickly trying to hide my face from any unwanted attention.

"Relax Sonny, you're good. You look normal."

"Yeah because it's totally normal for a girl to wear these sunglasse and a hat in a sandwich shop."

"Will you chill. You came here on vaction so relax and enjoy yourself."

"Yeah you're right...oh no here comes someone." I said as I buried myself more into the menu. "I told you this disguise wouldn't work, now she's going to come over and realize who I am."

"Oh my god Sonny. It's just Alex, she works here."

"Well I'm not taking any chances." I kept my eyes on the menu and avoided eye contact with the waitress.

"Hey Meghan, what's up?" I heard their quick converstation take place. It's was werid she sounded cheerful but I felt like her voice hiding somthing. Like she was covering up her true feelings. But I have to say she has a lovely voice. I soon realize that she was staring at me but I still refused to look at her.

"Alex I want you to meet my cousin. This is Sonny." I looked at Meghan and politly whisperd to her.

"What are doing! Do you want people to know I'm here!"

"Oh my god Sonny! It's not a big deal I known Alex for a long time. She's cool and your age maybe guys can be friends." I signed as I realize I was being overdramatic. I took off my hat and glasses and looked up at the person who's name was Alex. Woah, she's...breathetaking. I looked into her eyes and saw a hint of confusion and depression for some reason. What was she sad to see me? Whatever made that sadness in her eyes I wanted to know so I can take it away. I didn't even say one word to her but we didn't need to know that I wanted make those eyes shine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamier:** I do not own copyrights to Wizards of Waverly Place or Sonny with a Chance

-Sonny's Pov-  
"Guys?...guys?" I snapped out of my thought when I noticed Meghan giving me a weird look. I felt heat come to my cheek as I realized that I have been staring at Alex this whole time.

"Um, I'll just go get your sandwichs." Alex walked away and I let out a sigh of relief. My heartbeat calmed down and I felt my breathing turning normal again. "What were you guys staring at?" I looked at my cousin and shrugged my shoulder. I seriously don't know. It's like I looked into her eyes and just got...lost. It felt like time just stopped and nothing mattered at all. Then I remember the sadness I saw in them.

"Hey, is she okay?" I looked Meghan for an answer.

"What do mean?"

"I mean she seems down. Is it me?" Hoping the answer would no.

"Of course not, she just met you. Um, I'm not really sure Alex always had that smartass additude but now she's more quiet. I asked her parents and they told me it's because she got out of a really bad relationship. It's so weird."

"Why do you say it's weird?"

"Because Alex is never likes this. Most of the times she never shows her emotions but it's like she doesn't care anymore. But when she has to she puts on a mask."

"Have you ever talked to her about it?" I guess I'm not the only going through a break up. But in her case it's much different, she looks like she's been in pain for a while. My heart was seriously hurting from seeing that fake look on her. She shouldn't have to pretend to be happy, she just should be.

"I tried to but when I brought it up, she looked at me with this broken look. I just changed the subject because I couldn't handle it." I just nodded my head. "Why are you asking?"

"I don't know, just curiousity." Before Meghan could reply this little girl came out of nowhere and just stared at me. "Um, you lost sweetheart?" right after I said that the little girl's eyes were almost popping out of her socket when she started to yell.

"OH MY GOD! MOMMY IT'S SONNY MONROE!" Shit! I looked around and notice everyone look up and at my table. The little girl kept repeatly what she said and before I knew it flashes from camera were everywhere. People were pushing and shoving to get to me, asking me for a picture, an autograph, or both. Maybe keeping my glasses and hat on inside would have been a better idea. I rather look like an idiot than probably being mobbed right now. I looked to my right and saw that Meghan has disappeared it looks like she was shoved out of her seat.

Well this is great. I'm surrounded by people, my cousin it probably freaking out, and I'm still hungry. After about a minute, I felt a hand grab mine. I was going to let go but for some reason I didn't, it was so warm. It was pulling me out of the crowd and for some reason no one followed us. I guess it was because of all the camera that were going off. It felt like in a blind of second I was in this little living room. All the camera and people were gone. My hand was still being hold so I turned to the person who was hold it. It's...

"Alex." I said her name and she looked at me was a shocked expersion. She probably thought I forgot her name.

"Wow, a big star actually remembered my name." I told you. Her tone was flat so I couldn't tell if she was being cold or not. So I just went with it.

"Um, yeah. It's kinda hard to forget." She just nodded, she noticed our hands and let go immediately. She sat down on the couch and started to watch T.V. She was acting like I wasn't even there. "So, um thank you for what you did." She turned around and looked at me for a second. I couldn't read her face, her invisible mask was still on. She mumbled back a 'welcome' and I was about to say something when my phone started to ring. I looked at the caller i.d. and let out a sigh of relief.

"Hello, Meghan?"

"Sonny! Oh thank god, where are you!"

"Meghan relax. I'm fine um...Alex helped me out." I looked over at her direction and noticed her looking at her feet while she was standing next to me now. Wow she moves quiet. It kinda looks like she's blushing. Did I do that? No way.

"Sonny, give the phone to Alex." I looked over to her. "Um, M-Meghan wants to talk to y-you." Am I stuttering? Alex took the phone and started to talk.

"Hey...um okay so what happens now?" She gave me a quick glances and looked back at the floor when I made eye contact with her. "No don't worry. It's no big deal...haha, ok you owe me." With that she handed me back the phone. I took it and our fingers brushed for a few seconds. They felt so warm but that soon left when she pulled away and I started to talk back on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Listen Sonny, I'm walking back to my place right now. People are crowding around the substation like crazy and I somehow managed to get out. I talked to Alex and she's going to keep you at her place until her parents can make everyone leave. You might have to stay the night but I don't know yet. But listen it's going to be ok, the Russo's are like a second family to me and they're great people. I trust them completely, so just relax and I'll call you later, okay?" I let out a sigh, this was alot to take in on your first day at New York. I gave Meghan an ok and hung up. I part of my was nerves at being with people I don't know but another part was excited. Maybe I can actually get to know Alex. The real Alex.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Okay guys. Uploaded twice today to make up for yesterday! So Please review it and tell me what you think! :))

**Disclamier:** I do not own any copyrights to Wizards of Waverly Place or Sonny with a Chance

-Alex's Pov-  
Here I am. Sitting on my couch watching T.V. just like I do everyday but this time it's different. Sitting besides was the most beautiful girl I ever met. I know it sounds crazy since I just met her but...damn! This girl has my heart racing and my palms sweating. It was strange enough that she was a celebrity but she has to be a hot celebrity. It was about an hour ago when I used the time freezing spell to get Sonny out of the crowd and upstairs to my apartment. Which is harder than it sounds when you're trying to go up the stairs while hoping on one foot. And holding her hand was not making it easier. Meghan told me that the situation downstairs was bad considering people were still trying to find Sonny. She must freaking out, having to stay with a stranger but I promised Meghan I would take care of her and make sure she's out of sight. It probably wasn't helping that I acted kinda like a snob towards her.

"Um hey S-Sonny." I looked toward her and she looked back at me with those warming brown eyes. Oh my god I think I'm gonna melt. She's making Alex Russo melt! What's is this girl doing to me?

"Yes?" She said with that sweet voice.

"Look, I'm, uh...you know for being rude to you earlier."

"You mean you're sorry?" I just nodded. I was never good at saying apologizes especially the 's' word.

"Maybe we can start over...Hi, I'm Alex Russo and I'm complete jerk." I said trying to make her laugh. It worked she had the loudest laugh ever but it was a sweet melody to my ear.

"Well Alex, I'm Sonny Monroe and I'm a star on the show 'So Random'" She smiled at me. It was the biggest smile I ever show. It made me smile and not one of those fake smile I always put on it was an genuine I could say anything else my parents walk into through the front door.

"I have never seen so many screaming girls at the same time." My dad was massaging his ears. It must sucks having to deal with all those people. My parents always talk about needing more customers but I'm sure this is not how they wanted to get them.

"So this is the superstar that is giving us so much more business." My mom was always the charmer. I looked over at Sonny and she gave my mom a shy smile. It was so cute.

"Um yeah. I'm really sorry Mr. and Mrs. Russo. I probably should have had a better disguise." Aw and she's sweet to my parents.

"Oh don't worry about it sweetheart. With all the costumers downstairs, we should be the ones thanking you." Sonny was now blushing. Man why do my parents have to be so embarassing.

"So Sonny, Meghan never mentioned you before?" My dad was always the curious one.

"Well she doesn't really like to tell alot of people. This way the media doesn't find out about her and bother her."

"Ah, I see. Well that's a good reason, we really don't talk much about our relatives either."

"Oh and why is that?"

"Well we don't really like them." My dad starts to laugh at his own joke. Even though he wasn't kidding. Sonny gave him a nervous smile and laugh which was telling me that is was my que to step in.

"Okay." I got off the couch and grabbed Sonny's hand which was again making my hand feel sweaty. Oh god please don't let her notice. "Well Sonny and I are gonna go to my room. Call us when dinner it ready." Before they could respond I already had Sonny half way up the stairs. I don't think she would object considering how nervous she felt around my parents. I opened my door and let go of her hand, I regreted it afterwards but I don't think it would be normal for me holding her hand all day. I fell on my bed as I notice Sonny observing my room.

"Wow. This is your room." I smiled. Even though I was always depressed I still kept my room the same. The pink wall fur, the different letter A's all around the room, and the different colored furniture. The only think differnt was that the magic carpet was gone, mom said it was to dangerous

"Yeah, I'm glad you like it. Come lay down you must be tired." I got up and went to my collection of movies, picked out Saw VI, and put it in the DVD Player. "I hope you like horror films." I said as I climbed back on my bed.

"Horror?" She looked at me and I saw her go into that nervous stage again.

"Yeah, you don't get scaried easily...do you?"

"Me? Psh, no...no.I, uh I l-love them" I gave her a look and she just smiled back.

"Okay. If you say so." I got comfortable and tried to steal a glance from Sonny. She was deathly gripping one of my pillows. This was going to be interesting.

During the whole movie Sonny had her face hidden behind her pillow. Only her eyes were peeking through every once in a while. The way the light from the T.V. hit her eyes was breathe taking. I stole some glances every now and again making sure not to laugh at how adorable she looked. I think that fact that the sun went down a half and hour ago isn't really helping her calm down. The T.V. went black when it came to a dark scene. The backround music was making everything more creepy. Since I have seen this movie over a dozen times, I already know what was going to happen but looking at Sonny she didn't. She's just like Harper when it comes to scary movies, usually I would do something to make someone jump out of their skin but I barely know Sonny I don't think it would be a very good first impression.

It getting more and more dramatic. Everything around was getting intense. Sonny's eye were getting wider and wider as someone was just about to turn the corner into the hallway when...

"Girls?"

"AHH!" Sonny fell off the edge of the bed and make a thud sound. The lights came on and there stood my mom with a confused looked. I couldn't help it and I busted out laughing. Oh my god! My stomach felt like it was going to explode. I think a few tears may have left my eyes too.

After a few seconds Sonny came back up from the from the floor. Her face was bright red from embarrassment.

"Oh my g-god. I'm so sorry, but that was hilarous!" I let a few more more giggle leave before I stopped and a smile was plastered on my face for some reason.

"Sonny, are you okay? I'm sorry sweetheart I didn't mean to scare you." My mom rubbed the back of Sonny's back to comfort her but I don't think it was working, she was still blushing.

"Um, I-I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" Sonny gave my mom a nod and she nodded back. "Well dinner is ready so you two should come downstairs." With that she left the room.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have laughed." I felt bad now. She was laughed at from a person she barely knew. It was probably embarrassing enough without me making fun of the situation.

"No, it's okay. It was actually kinda funny." She gave me a small smile and I smiled back before starting to giggle again. "Atleast now you know how to say sorry." she continued with a cocky smile.

"Yeah I guess I do" Wow, I guess apologizing isn't that hard but for some reason it felt easier to say to Sonny. "So you must be hungry. Let's go eat." She gave another smile before heading to my door with me shortly behind her. God that smile was so amazing.

When we got downstairs the smell of steaks were coming from the balcony besides the dinner table. Just as I was about to help set the table the doorbell rang. I answered it to find Meghan standing behind it.

"Hey Alex."

"Hey." I stepped aside as she walked in. She greeted my mom and my dad as he caming walking from the balcony with a big pile of steaks on his plate.

"So all the people are gone, so I figure I come and pick Sonny up. Thanks so much for helping us out." Meghan said. I don't want Sonny to leave. I looked over at her and I saw some dissapointment in her eyes too. Was is about this girl that makes me want to be around her so much?

"Well it's pretty late and I know you haven't had a good home-cooked meal in a while. Why don't you and Sonny stay for dinner?" My mom always knew how to persuade people when it comes to her cooking and I have stayed at Meghan's before. Her take at a great meal was 5 boxes of different chinese food.

"That depends is that famous steaks?"

"Of course." My dad was willing to brag to anyone about this grilling skills.

"Then we are so staying." Meghan hanged her coat up and we all sat down for dinner.

My mom yelled for Max and Justin to come downstairs. Max sat down next to Meghan considering he had the biggest crush on her. Sonny was inbetween me and the other side of Meghan. Mom and Dad on the other side of them, leaving Justin across from me. Great just what I needed, more guilt glares from him. It was strange I was actually feeling happier thank other days up until now. The depression hit my in the face again and I felt my eyes on verge of tears but I wasn't going to let them fall. I look to my side and I notice Sonny starring at me. Her eyes look concerned and I couldn't help but feel a little bit more relaxed.

"Can someone pass the bread?" The bowl was placed near me and so extended my hand to pass it when suddenly I noticed Justin grab it to. Our eyes met again and the guilt returned. Immediately I retreated my arm and mumbled a sorry to him. He passed the bowl over to my dad and we continued our dinner. I kept my eyes on my food as I felt Sonny's eye burning the side of my face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamier:** I do not own copyrights to Wizards of Waverly Place or Sonny with a Chance

-Sonny's Pov-  
The dinner was...interesting. Don't get me wrong the food was amazing and the Russo's are a pretty cool family but Alex looked alittle uncomfortable. At first I thought it was because I was sitting by her but I noticed it was between her and her brother. I think his name was Justin. He doesn't speak much, only a couple of nods and quick answers, when asked. When we made eye contacts for a few seconds, he had the same sadness that Alex had when I first saw her.

When we had to leave I saw the sadness in Alex's eye return. I was kind of disappointed too. I didn't want to leave Alex. There is something about her that pulls me towards her and just want to know everything about her. Meghan was saying goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Russo while Alex and I went upstairs to get my jacket. When we got to her room, we both accidently touched the doorknob at the same time. My hand was on top of her's and I suddenly felt this burning sensation. I look up to say sorry but got destracted with those dark browns eyes. I could just melt.

"What are you guys doing?" Reality came back and Alex's younger brother was staring at us.

"Um." Alex pulled her hand from underneath mine and I immediately missed the warmth. "Nothing. Don't you have a yogurt helmet to make or something?"

"Actually it's a mash potato helmet...but a yogurt helmet sounds so much cooler!" The youngest Russo speeded into his room and I took this opertunity to enter Alex's room.

"You're brother is very..."

"Weird." She sat down on her bed as I grabbed my jacket from her computer chair.

"I was going to say interesting." She gave me a small smile. I think that was the first one since the movie.

"Yeah well, you can have him if you want. Max can get a little annoying." I sat down on the computer chair as I tried to make a conversatition with her.

"Well what about your older brother. It looks like there's some tension there." Her small smile flattened when I said those words and I wish I could take back. "Um, nevermind. You don't have to tell me."

"No, no. Um, it's ok." She let out a big sigh before continuing. "Well Justin and I have always messed with each other but that never stop us from forgiving each other. It's just...I screwed up one of the most important thing in his life and I don't think that this time he will ever forgive me." She looked down at her hands as she starts to pick her nails. She must do that when she's nervous.

"Well have you ever talked to him about it?"

"No...he never fully told me that it was my fault but...I can see it in his eyes, you know?" She looks at me and I could see the concern and guilt look she had. "I'm sorry you probably don't want to hear about my sob story."

"No, I don't mind...you know. Meghan has to go class tomorrow and I'm going to be stuck at home alone. Maybe you can stop by?" Please say yes. Please say yes!

"And get away from this house?" I gave her a nod as that small smile came to play on her face again. "Sure. I don't have anything better to do."

"Great!" I gave her a big smile and her smile grew bigger. It wasn't a genuine smile but it wasn't fake either.

"Hey, there you are." I look towards the door to see my cousin standing at the door. "Come on, we have to go."

"Alright. Hey you don't mind if Alex chills with me at your place tomorrow while you gone, do you?" I asked Meghan and she gave a shocked and confused look as if she was surprised by answer.

"Really?" She look towards Alex for her answer and she gave a nod in respond. "Uh, yeah sure if it's cool with your parents." I gave Alex another smile and she gave me another small one back as I said goodbye and Meghan and I headed home.

-Alex's Pov-  
Ugh. I have tried on three outfits this morning. Sonny invited me over last night and I told her before she left that I would be there around noon. I looked at my clock and noticed that it was ten minutes to 12. Well I guess this outfit will have to do. I ran downstairs and was greeted by the smell of my mom's waffles.

"Hey, sweetie. Why are you up so early?" I poured a quick shot of coffee in my mug before taking a bite a out of a waffle.

"I'm gonna go over to Meghan's place and hang out with Sonny. Can you please cover my shift for me?" My mother looked at with shock.

"Wait. You're going to hang out with Sonny?...As in spend quality time with her and not in your room?"

"Um...yeah I guess." My mom is seriously starting to freak me out.

"Oh honey, yes! Of course go have fun, I'll cover your shift spend all of your time with her! Go!" My mom was literally pushing me out of the door. Wonder what's gotten into her? Maybe it's from the fact that this was the first time I have gone out since school ended. It felt weird; I was always used to my room. Oh well maybe getting out wouldn't be a bad thing.

As I continued walking and was getting near Meghan's apartment I was starting to get nervous. The thought of see Sonny again made my heart start to race faster and my palms to feel sweaty again. Great I have only known this girl for 2 days and she's already making me feel this way. Maybe I can just go back home and tell her I'm sick or something. But then I wouldn't be able to see her and me acting like an idiot around Sonny sounded better than being misreable at home. I didn't realize that I have walked all the way unstairs to the second floor until I was standing in front of a familiar door. I knocked twice. Well no turning back now. The door opened the next minute and I saw Sonny in what seems to be her pajamas.

"Hey Alex." She gave one of her huge smile that automatically made me smile back not as big as her's though. Her smile was special, one that was never fake and full of love. She stepped aside so I could walk in and close the door behind me.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" I asked at walked down and plotted on the couch.

"Oh no. I been up for like an hour now. I just didn't feel like getting out of my pj's yet." She plotted down next to me as she grabbed the remote and started to surf the channels. She came across that lame drama show about some rich sobby kid owning some water fall or something. She scowled and changed the channel immediately.

"Not a big drama fan?" I turned my head to see what her answer would be.

"No, not really. It's just...nevermind, you don't want to know." She shaked her head looked back towards the t.v.

"Oh come on. I told you something about me yesterday. You could atleast return the favor." I gave her one of my best puppy pout, the one that got daddy to buy me a cute pair of boots. She smiled back, that only means that it worked. Yes, I still got it!

"Well you know the star Chad Dylan Cooper?"

"No, but I can pretend to know him if you want." She let out a cute little giggle. I just made her laugh and that me smile even wider.

"Anyways, he was my boyfriend and he kinda cheated on me with one of his co-stars."

"I'm sorry." She went through a break-up too? Must be tough for her having to deal with that and being famous. Having your relationship troubles be the main topic for some tacky gossip tabloid is the least of my worries.

"Don't be. It was a mistake that I hope to never make again."

"So is that why you came to New York?"

"Sort of. The whole celeberity thing was getting overwhelming and I just wanted to be Sonny for awhile. So I thought visiting Meghan would help bring the old Sonny back and help me avoid the press for awhile but news might me out by now."

"Wow, I always though it would be cool to be famous."

"Ha, it is, but it's can kick your butt sometimes too." She's so different. She's not fake or pretend like most people I meet. She's smart, down-to-earth, caring, and a real person. That Chad guy really missed out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any copyrights to Wizards of Waverly Place or Sonny with a Chance

-Alex's Pov-  
After our small 2 hour-converstation I learned a lot about Sonny. She's on a show called So Random, which I never heard of. She was originally from Wisconsin and her real name is Alison. We didn't go into every little detail but I found she was pretty cool. Beauty, brains, and personality. She had it all. Which only made me want her even more. This can't be happening, after Mason I promised myself that I would never let myself get hurt again and that is what I'm exactly doing. She's a celeberity for God sakes, she wouldn't want to date a lonely teenage girl from New York. Better keep it in the friend zone, I wouldn't want to loss her because I couldn't control my feelings. It's some stupid little crush, that's all. Right?

We spent the rest of the afternoon watching T.V., while talking during the commercials until 3 o'clock and we both started to get hungry. When Sonny went to take a shower I decided to order us a pizza. When it finally came I went inside Sonny room to see if she was done with her shower. Apparently not. I couldn't hear the shower so she must be changing in the bathroom. Maybe I can take this chance to look over her room. It wasn't half bad, a little plain considering that she didn't really live here and was only visiting but I saw a couple of posters hanging around. Maybe she's staying a bit longer than I expected. What if I accidently spill the beans that I like her, she'll probably think I'm a freak and never want to visit Meghan again after she leaves. Can't have that happening, I just better keep my mouth shut until she leaves.

"You like my room?" I turned around to hear to the angelic voice to see Sonny standing on the doorframe with nothing on but a towel. My heart just stopped for a second before starting to beat again rapidly. Her wet hair was dripping on the carpet as a long wet drop fell from face to down her neck and stopping at her chest. I looked back at her face and prayed that she didn't just see me check her out. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks at just the though of just walking towards her, taking her in my arms, and kissing her nonstop.

"Uh, y-yeah. It's n-nice." Oh my god. Stop stuttering you idiot. Before I knew it a smile grew on Sonny's face before she started to giggle. The warmth in my cheeks only increased.

"Um, p-pizza is here. I'll just meet you o-outside." Before furthering humilating myself with my excelent speaking skills, not, I walked passed Sonny and out of her room and made my way back to living where the pizza was. As I passed a mirror hanging on the wall in the hallway I took a look at myself. Oh my god was face was tomato red. No wonder she was laughing. I could make a run for it now but then I'll have to explain why I left, ugh. I'll just tell her my mom needed me home immediately.

I ran into the living room and just when I had my coat in my hands the front door opened to reveal a very tired Meghan. Shit, I was so close.

"Hey, Alex...you leaving?" She questioned at she hung her coat up on the coat rack.

"Um, no. I was just...going to...hang my coat up so it wouldn't get...wrinkled." Yeah she probably buy that. I placed the coat on the rack and walked back over to couch and sat down. "I ordered pizza."

"Sweet. I'll go get the plates and some sodas." Meghan headed towards the kitchen and came back with some plastic plates plus some pepsi cans, as Sonny came back into the living room with her hair wet, a white shirt, and some skinny black jeans. Oh god is she trying to give me a heart attack. "Alex you ok? You look alittle flustered." Sonny turned her attention from her pizza towards me when Meghan made that comment.

"Uh y-yeah. I'm fine." I kept my eyes on my plate trying to avoid both of their eye contacts. Meghan let it go but I could see her hot cousin still looking at me from the corner of my eye. Wait...did I just called her hot! Oh lord! God must have heart my plea because at the next second my ringtone started to play from my corner back pocket.

"Hello?" I pressed the phone to my ear. "What?...again?...ok I'll be right there."

"Is everything ok?" Sonny was still looking at with me but it turned into concern when I ended my call.

"Uh, yeah. I have to go. Max drank some potion...soda...potion soda...it's uh, expired which makes it bad." Great job Russo. You're falling for her and you almost told her your a wizard. Sonny looked suspicious at first but let it go.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Aw, she cares about my family. No Alex, stop.

"Uh, no it's okay Sonny. I just see you guys later. Bye." I grabbed my coat and hogged ass out of the apartment before any of them could respond to my answer.

-Sonny's Pov-  
After Alex left it got really boring. Not that Meghan wasn't fun or anything but she was too tired from her classes to barely get off the couch. I wonder if Alex is okay. She ran out out of here pretty fast. Oh well I'm probably over thinking it. She looked extremely uncomfortable after having Meghan came home. Did it have something to do from seening me in my towel? It was weird when she did saw me.

Her face automatically turned red and I couldn't help but giggle. It was kind of cute. I should have been the one who was blushing considering I was in the towel. For a second, I could have sworn she was checking me out and in the back of my head I kind of...wanted her too. I think I may have somewhat of a crush on her.

I only had a crush on one other girl and that was, brace yourself,...Tawni. But it was more of a celebrity crush and after joining the show and getting to know the really Tawni Hart, the crush slowly faded away. Sure she had her sweet moments but the crush still faded.

"Sonny can you pass me the remote?" I wonder what Alex could do that can help her little brother from drinking a 'potion' soda. I mean she is amazing but I don't think she has healing powers."Sonny?" What the hell is a 'potion' soda anyways? And shouldn't they be calling posion control if it was bad for Max. Maybe Alex works for posion control. "Earth to Sonny!...Yo!" I snapped out of my thought when a soda cushion was rudely slammed against my face.

"Hey! Whatcha do that for?" My cousin just stared at me when a confused look.

"I have been calling you name from like the past 5 minutes to pass the freakin' remote! What are you even thinking about?"

"Uh..." Should I tell Meghan about how I feel about Alex? "Nothing." I just handed her the remote and tried to at least stay focus enough so that I don't get another smack in the face by a pillow or possibly her hand.

"Oh by the way." Meghan off the couch and disappeared. She came after half a minute with something hanging from her hand, it was to dark to tell considering the only light came from the t.v. "The airport found this." She handed it to me and I soon realized that it was my guitar case.

"Finally!" I can't believe the airport lost my guitar. I has been my baby for over 4 years. I took it out of it's case and settled it in my lap. I plucked a few strings and did an inspection to make sure that they didn't ruin it.

"So got any new songs to play for me, Sonz." Her and her weird nicknames. I shaked my head and put the guitar back in it's case.  
"Not really. I've started some but none of them are finished...I don't really have an insperaction." I sat back on the couch and put the case on the floor.

"Insperaction, huh?...Oh! Why don't you go Central Park tomorrow!" My older cousin answered back, excitely.

"Central Park?"

"Yeah! Amazing things happen at Central Park. It's like it has it's own charm. You can relax under a tree and play freely. Oh and keep your case open!" I gave her confused look. She must have noticed and answered before I could open my mouth. "If you're as good as I remember then you could make a couple of bucks while playing. I mean you are living here for free." I only shaked my head and gave her a small grin.

"Well why pay for a hotel when I can mooch off my cousin." I replied with a smirk.

"I knew there was a reason for your visit. Freeloader." I shoved her arm playfully before starting to laugh. Maybe Central Park could get me some insperaction.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamier:** I do not own any copyrights to Wizards of Waverly Place or Sonny with a Chance

-Alex's Pov-  
_"Alex...Alex" The all to familiar British accent was echoing in the dark room that I was standing in. What's going on? "Alex, love. It's me." I turned around to see all to familar face._

_"Mason!" I ran to him and for the first time he didn't just fade away. I felt his strong arms wrap around me and I held onto him for dear life. "You're back."_

_"I never truly left, my love." We pulled out of the hug as he placed his hairy hand upon my cheek as I took in his appearance. He was in his wearwolf phase and looked exactly like the day that he left. "Alex, I came back for you. We can be together again!"_

_"How? You said it was to dangerous for you to be around me?"_

_"I will go into details later, my love but right now I want you to know that nothing can seperate us now." I gave him a small smile. For once he wasn't leaving and turning into a full wolf. As he leaned in to give me a kiss, I heard a small whimper. I ignored it at first but the second time I heard it more clearly and it was calling my name. I stopped Mason as he was a few inches away from my lips, if he wasn't calling my name than who was?_

_"Alex." I know that voice it was...Sonny! I looked left and right but nothing was there but the darkness. Where is she!_

_"Alex, what's the matter?" I look to see Mason giving a confused look. Doesn't he hear Sonny's voice too?_

_"Can't you hear her voice?" I questioned at him._

_"Who's voice, Alex?" He was looking at me as if I was crazy. I might be. 'Alex.' There it is again. I took a deep breathe and closed my eyes only to have_

_the image of Sonny pop in my mind. Her eyes showed how vulnerable she was. I opened back my eyes to see that Mason was gone._

_"Mason!...Sonny!" I felt lonely. Where are they and what does this mean? Mason is back but I can only think about Sonny. Tears soon started to kiss my face as they fell down and created a puddle on the floor. I look down at the puddle, expecting to see my reflection but was shocked to see two other faces. Sonny's and Mason's. They were each calling my name._

_"Alex..."_

_"Alex..."_

_"Alex..."_

_"Alex..." This can't be happening! It's like they want me to choose between them. I don't think I can. I walked backwards from the puddle only to realize that I was at the edge of a cliff. I look behind me to see that I was one step away from falling off the edge. They're calling my name again. Each time getting louder and louder. I wanted to escape and there was only way to escape. I took one step backwards and closed my eyes as my body was gliding down to wait my death._

As my body hit hard on the ground, I opened my eyes. I lifted my head up to see sunshine peaking through my curtains and my bed to left of me as I was lying my wooden floor. It was a dream. A different dream. Mason didn't leave this time...he came back to me. But Sonny was in it too. Does that mean something? I lifted my body off the ground as looked at me clock to see that it was almost seven a.m. No way am I falling back asleep. I can't have the dream again.

I picked up phone and speed dialed number two. _Ring, ring, ring_. Come on, pick up already! 'Hey it's Harper, I can't come to the phone right now but leave your number and I'll get back to you!' Beep.

"Harper, it's Alex. Call me back when you can, something crazy is going on and I need to talk." I hung up the phone after leaving the message. She's gonna be shocked that I called this early. I needed a place to think. And with that I grabbed a grey jacket, changed out of my pajama pants and into my good jeans. I put my phone into my pocket and went downstairs. It was too early for my mom to making breakfast, so I left without anyone knowing. There was only place I went to when I needed to think. Central Park.

It was pretty early, so basically no one was at the park besides some joggers and bike riders. My head was racing, trying to figure out what my dream was about. It could be just a another crazy dream but it felt like there was a deeper meaning behind it. I don't know, everything is so confusing. I just need to clear my head and enjoy the cool air. I love going to Central Park. Even though most of the time it's crowded, there was always a place that I went to. It's a place that most people don't know about. If you go all the way down to the northern side, there is the biggest tree in the park. I've sitting under that tree for over five years, me and Harper found it when we got lost in the park. The perfect place to relax with the best shade ever.

I was about five minutes from my most favorite place until I heard a guitar playing. That's strange. As I get closer I see that someone is sitting under my tree. I couldn't tell who it was considering they were on the other side of the tree. Well whoever it is they better leave. I craved my name in that tree, and no way am I sharing my tree.

"Look you better-...Sonny?" First she's in my dream and now when I'm trying not to think about her. Here she is.

"Oh...hey Alex. What are you doing here?" All the anger and that I was building up all left when she showed me her face.

"I was just hoping to relax at my tree."

"Your tree?" I shrugged my shoulders and pointed at the my name that was carved into the tree when I first found it. "Oh. Sorry, I guess I'll just..." She started to get up but that me feel even more guilter than when I interupted her. Now she's making me care for someone other than myself. Maybe she's a wizard too. Nah!

"No wait." I stopped her before she started to walk away. "You can stay, I can use the...company." Being with Sonny after having a dream about her is awkward. But for some reason I think she'll help take my mind off the dream and back to reality. She smiled at me and sat back down on the ground as I sat down next to her and pressed my back against the trunk. "So...you play?" I nodded my head towards the guitar.

"Yep." She plucked a few strings to prove her point. "Have any request?" she asked with one of her smiles. Oh god my hearts beating faster again. Be cool Russo. Be Cool.

"Um, n-no." I replied with a small smile of my own. That was smooth. Oh great my palms are getting sweaty, better stick them in my pocket before she notices. Thankfully, she returned her attention back to guitar and continued plucking more strings. I just closed my eyes and listened. It felt so calming, even if they were a few notes, they were best notes I ever heard. She started to play a familiar song. As if I wasn't amazed before, she surprised me again. She faced me and started to sing.

_'"Hey there Alex what's it like in New York City  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl today you look so pretty, yes you do  
Time Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true.  
Hey there Alex don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right here if you get loney give this song another listen  
Close your eyes, listen to my voice it's my disguise  
I'm by your side."'  
_  
She was sing to me. She changed Deliah to my name! I made the mistake of making eye contact and before I knew it, her warm brown eyes started to mesmerize me. Her angelic voice making my stomach turn knots. She just continued sing each time make my heart go from faster to slow and fast again.

_"'Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me."'_

She stopped playing but I couldn't look away. I don't think it's a crush anymore. I think I'm falling for her. I'm falling for Sonny Monroe the famous celebrity. Oh God.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any copyrights to Wizards of Waverly Place or Sonny with a Chance

-Sonny's Pov-  
"Wow that was...beautiful." Not as beautiful as you. Oh my god what if I said that out loud! It would of messed up everything up. But then again I just did serenad her with a song.

"Thanks. I, uh don't sing to most people." I told her honestly.

"Well don't I feel special?" She replied with a cheeky grin. I smiled back, glad that she feels more relaxed from when I first saw her today.

"You are to me." Oh man, now I really said that out loud. She looked at me with disbelief and started to move uncomfortably. Quick change the subject! "Uh...so never told me why you came here. I thought you weren't a morning person?"

"Uh yeah. I'm not." She leaned back against the trunk again. I think she's glad that I just changed the subject."I just woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. So I thought coming here would help clear my head and relax me."

"So are you?" I asked.

"Am I what?"

"Relaxed." She thought about for a second before a small smile grew on her face and gave me a nod. No matter how small it is, her smile still took my breathe away.

"What about you? Why are you here?" She questioned me.

"Um, Meghan said it was a good place to get some insperaction for a song."

"You write too?" I nodded back. "Wow, you like triple-threat." I smiled and started to giggle. "So have you found any insperaction yet?" I thought about for a minute.

"Yeah, I think I have." I told her honestly and turned by glance back at her. Hoping that she'll get the hint that I meant her. I searched her eyes trying to figure out if she feels the same way about me that I do about her. I couldn't tell. Her eyes had every emotion in it. From excited to scared. Why is she scared?

"Excuse me?" We both jumped when a unfamiliar voice what heard in from of us. "I'm sorry but are you Sonny Munroe?" It was a middle age women with light brown hair and was wearing a large black coat because of the cold morning weather.

"Um, yes I am."

"Oh my goodness! My daughter loves you show! Would you mind giving me an autograph on this magazine?"

"Uh, yeah no problem." I took the magazine and the pen the women took out of her purse. Making sure to give Alex a apologetic smile before starting to sign the magazine. Oh my god. I can't believe that douchebag! On the cover of the magazine showed a picture of Chad with a puppy dog look. The description read 'Chad Dylan Cooper chasing Sonny Monroe and asking for another chance.' Fat chance. I opened the magazine and went to the page of the article and out of the corner of eye I could see Alex looking at the article too.

_'"Makanzie Falls star, Chad Dylan Cooper and So Random's funny girl, Sonny Monroe have seem to be on the rocks. Rumors are said that it was because of the fued between the two star's shows that their relationship is going down hill. Chad has said that as far as he knows that they are not broken up. We have tried to contact Sonny Monroe but it has seem that she has disappeared. Sources say that she was spotted in a small sub shop somewhere in New York City. Is she there because she's trying to get away from Chad? When asked about Sonny's sudden leaving, Chad replied by saying that she was only there to do publicity for her show. Is Chad tell us the truth or is Channy heading to splitsville."'_

Guess they already found me but atleast they don't know where I am at New York, I better get a better disguise. I quickly closed the magazine and finished signing it before giving it back to the lady. As she walked away, I looked around making sure that no other people could see me. There was only a couple on a bench, who were way to into each other to notice me. So I was good until I realize something. Alex. She probably read the acticle too. I looked over at her and notice her picking her nails.

So, I guess that Chad guy is not over you." She mentioned with a bit of disappoint in her voice.

"Alex... I don't-"

"Um, I think I should go." She quickly got up and started to wipe any grass that clinged to her pants.

"Uh okay?...I'll get to see you later though, right?" I asked with hope in my voice.

"Uh, maybe. Bye." She walked away before I even had time to respond. She's probably freaked out by Chad's stupid article. Ugh! Why does he always have to ruin everything!

-Alex's Pov-  
"And then you just left her?"

"Yep." I was on the phone with Harper. She finally called back after I got home and we have talking for about an hour now. I told her about Sonny and how I felt about her, about my dream, and what happened in the park.

"Alex, come on. You have another chance at love and it's with a superstar! Not everyone gets to say that."

"But that's just it Harper. She's a celebrity. Why would she want a depressed girl from New York when she can have every girl's dream, Chad Dylan fucking douchebag Cooper." I questioned her.

"Like you said, he's a douchebag. Why would she choose him over you? And since when is Alex Russo feel intimated by someone. Besides I bet the only dream that girl is having is of you." A small grin appeared on my face as I took in everything that Harper said.

"Speaking of dreams, let's talk about mine." I said reminding her of the freaking dream I mentioned to her earlier.

"Alex, it's a dream. You can't really control them."

"Yeah but this one was different, it felt so real. Remember when I went out with Dean and I used the dream helmet to date him in his dreams? What if Mason might be doing the same thing or something."

"Listen Russo, I have seen you depressed for over 2 months now. I know you just met this girl a couple of days ago but it sounds like you really like her. Why don't you just take a chance with her?" I pondered what she said for a minute for speaking.

"Let's say we do give it a shot. What about when the summer is over and she has to leave? I don't really do long distance relationships." Sonny did mention to me that she did had to leave when summer was over. I knew she had to leave at some point but I actually had a little hope that she would maybe stay with me.

"Ok Alex this can go one of two ways. You could actually take a chance and be with her. Experience love again and deal about her leaving later. Or you could hide your feelings, let her leave without knowing how you felt, and end up as miserable as before."

"What if she doesn't like be back Harper?"

"Trust me. She does, considering she basically flirted with at the park and you didn't do shit about it."

"Ugh! Everything so complicated! When are you coming back?" I lied back into my bed and pulled a pillow over my head.

"Well why don't you wait until tomorrow and find out." I pulled the pillow off of my head and sat up as I tried to process what I just heard.

"Don't mess with me Finkle. Are you really coming home!"

"Yeah, my parents just booked an entire tour with the Ring Ling Brothers around Romania. So I have to. Besides I miss you and Zeke, so I'll be there tomorrow night."

"Thank you God!" I heard Harper giggle on the other line.

"Okay, well I kind of promised to call Zeke back, so I got go. See you tomorrow Alex."

"Bye Harp."

I hung up the phone and went back to lying on my bed with a smile. One, because Harper was coming home and two, because I think I might actually take Harper's advice and try to give me and Sonny a chance. A chance with Sonny (Sonny with a chance, haha). I decided to go back to sleep and wait until the afternoon to talk to Sonny again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any copyrights to Wizards of Waverly Place or Sonny with a Chance

-Sonny's Pov-  
"Fine Marshall, I'll do it. But make sure that all of the press stuff is as far away from Waverly Street as possible." With a 'okay' from Marshall, I hung up the phone and sat back down on the couch as Meghan joined me from the kitchen.

"So what did he say?"

"Well he read the story and said that it would be best to actually go with Chad's plan and do some press." I replied. After the incident in the park, Marshall called me when I got home. He said that it would be best to do some press while I was there and keep the media on my side. So this way I don't end up having my words twist when the story of mine and Chad's relationship ending becomes news.

"Well that's not so bad."

"You didn't hear the worst part." She nodded, tell me to continue. "I can't tell the press that Chad cheated on me."

"What! Why not?" When I got home, I also told Meghan about Chad's cheating. She was happy that I finally dumped him but sad because it happened to her little cousin.

"Well." I started. "Chad works for the same studio as I do and if they find that out, it'll ruin him. So the studio said that a clean break-up will be much better."

"Oh this is bullshit!" Meghan got off the couch and started to pace back and forth. She starts to do that when she's nervous. Just like how Alex got nervous and left me at the park. I wonder if I was being to forward. But then again, she did look really cute when she got nervous. Oh god and those eyes. My knees were practically shaking from looking at them "...that arrogant son of a-...Why are you smiling?"

"What?" I snapped out of my train of thoughts when I realize that Meghan has been talking for the past few minutes. Man I really got to stop zoning out.

"You were smiling." She pointed out.

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were...Sonny. Who were you thinking about?"

"No one!" I responded defensivly.

"Yeah right!" Before I knew it. Meghan tackled me against the couch. My arms being painfully pressed behind my back like I was being arrested. My face was being smashed against the couch cushion as Meghan's body was squishing mine.

"Meghan get off of me!" She always used to go this to me. "I'm not 7 years-old anymore! You can't make me tell you just because your hurting me!" God it hurts less when we were little. Did I forgot to mention that she was like a tomboy when she was little and even beated up the neighborhood bully. Meaning she was the strong one.

"Spill it Monroe." She pulled my arm back a little more making me whimper from the sharp pain. God it was like having a older brother.

"Okay, okay." She let me sit up but didn't let go of one of my arms so I wouldn't run away. I let out a sigh and looked down on my feet. "I...I like...Alex." Making sure to whisper the last word but I'm sure she heard. I look over up to see Meghan in shock before the biggest smirk come onto her face.

"Awwww! That so cute!" She squeezed me into a bear hug, knocking the wind straight out of me.

"Meghan...can't breathe." She pulled away but kept her smirk on. "So...you're okay with this?" I questioned.

"Of course Sonny. I thought there was something going on. Look, the Alex that I know is one of the most stubborn, ignorant, and sarcastic person I know. But unlike Chad, she can be one of the sweetest person in the world when she cares about someone special."

"You...you think that special someone could be...me?" I asked wanting yes to be the answer.

"Why not? I mean she does get all nervous when she's around you and she does look more happier." I smiled. I was making Alex happy. I never knew that it would feel this good to know that I was the reason that Alex was smiling again. "So what are you gonna do Sonny Monroe?" She asked with another smirk.

"I'm gonna get my girl!" And with that I walked out of the apartment into the afternoon air. The wind blowing a pleasant breeze as I made my way to the substation. It was still pretty early but I put on the sunglasses and hat I grabbed before leaving, just incase I get recognized. I was walked at a good pace with a bright smile on my face. My heart pounding faster and faster, knowing that in a few minutes my eyes get to see Alex again.

I walked into the substation and noticed that only a few customers were in the shop. I was in the safe but I'll keep my disguise on just incase. I sat down on a stool at the front counter hoping that it was Alex's shift this afternoon. I heard some footsteps coming back from behind the kitchen. I hope it's Alex. Nope, it's her brother. Justin I believe. I guess he was taking today's shift.

"Welcome to Waverly Substation, may I take your order?" He asked me, looking down at his pad waiting for my answer. I guess my disguise was really working.

"Um, Justin. It's me." He looked up at me as I pulled my glasses down to the tip of my nose trying not to take my full disguise off.

"Oh, Sonny. Sorry, didn't recongize you...um, I think Alex is still sleeping." He hesitated when he mentioned Alex's name. I wonder what Alex did so bad that it made Justin whimper at just the mention of her name.

"It's okay. I'll just wait." I told him. He gave me a nod and then went back to work. As he approached another table, I noticed that a girl was sitting there. She small and petique, like Alex. Her hair was black and she was wearing a simple black dress in which she looked pretty in. The way she was looking at Justin was really interesting. She had sort of a goofy smile on her face. More like a flirty smile if you ask me. I look over at Justin and noticed him with a shocked and nervous look. She was giving him all the sighs and he just stood there. They have a conversation for a few minutes before he left her at the table with a small frown on both of their faces. What just happened? Did he just shut her out? As Justin came back to the cash register after making the sandwich and delivering to the mysterious girl without another word, I took the opertunity to talk to him.

"Um, Justin...What was that?" I questioned him.

"What was what?"

"That girl totally gave you an opening and you shot her down." He looked taken back from my words and why shouldn't it be. The only thing I knew about him was that he was Alex's brother and his name was Justin.

"Look no offense. But right now I'm not really looking for anyone."

"Why not?"

"Is it any of your business." He gave a slight cold look. I looked down and just shaked my head 'no'. I heard him sigh before starting to talk again. "Sorry. It's just...my last relationship didn't go so well." Wow. The Russo's have really bad relationship promblems.

"You mind sharing?" I asked shyly. Maybe this was what Alex was talking about.

"I-I don't know." He looked around, seeing that only the girl was left as other customers were gone. "I never really talked about it with someone about it."

"You can trust me." It's true. No matter who it was, I would always listen to someone with a promblem. It made me feel trusted and happy that they would share it with me. Justin looks hestitant at first but then nods and takes in a deep breathe.

"Her name was Juliet...We were perfect together." A smile came across his face. It looks like he was remembering time with Juliet.

"Can I ask what happened?" After my question, Justin's smile turned upside down.

"We had to break up...let's just say that it was for the best. Even if we didn't want too." He closed his eyes and took in a deep breathe. It looks like he was trying not to cry. It felt weird trying to comfort Justin since I only met him twice but that didn't stop me from care about his feelings. There was still one question in the back of my head that I wanted to badly ask Justin.

"Justin." He reopened his eyes and I saw his pain. I almost didn't want to ask. Almost. "Is that why you didn't forgive Alex?"

"Forgive Alex?...What are you talking about?"

"Well, when was the last time you and Alex ever really talked to each other?" I asked. His expression changed from pain to confusion as he stared at the counter. I guess he was pondering over my question. "She told me it was because she messed up something up of yours and you never forgave her for it. I think that she thinks you blame her for screwing up your relationship with this Juliet girl" His eyes finally left the counter and looked back into mine.

"She...she really said that? That I blame her for what happen to Juliet?" I nodded my head. The confusion in his eyes changed into guilt and confusion.

"Talk to her Justin. It's the best thing you can do." He nodded his head and after a few minutes he headed up the stairs to the Russo's apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **Okay this chapter is mainly a Justin/Alex brother-sister one. But I promise the next chapter will leave you smiling for sure! :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any copyrights to Wizards of Waverly Place or Sonny with a Chance

-Alex's Pov-  
I woke up again with a strip of sweat beating on my forehead. I was breathing heavily as I stared at the clock, reading that it was one o'clock in the afternoon. I had the dream again. The one with Mason and Sonny. This time it was more real, I could actually feel Mason's touch unlike my other dreams. I think I might actually be going paranoid.

"Alex?" Someone called from the other side of my bedroom door. I get up and open it, expecting my mom but am shock to see...

"Justin?" This was for the first time he actually came up to me in a month. It's not like we haven't talk, we have. But never past the basic hi's and bye's.

"Yeah...can we uh, talk?" I was shocked. Justin actually wanted to talk to me. I could barely speak so I just nodded my head and opened the door further to let Justin in.

We walked to my bed and sat down. This is one of the most akwardest moment I ever had with Justin. I waited for him to talk but it looks like I'm going to have to start the conversation.

"So...what was it you wanted to talk about?" I asked. Justin was just looking at his lap and shaking his leg. A habit he has when he's nervous. Why is he nervous?

"Alex...I'm sorry." He replied after a minute of silence.

"For what?"

"For being the worst big brother in the history of time." He shaked as if he was disappointed in himself.

"Justin I'm not following here." I was still confused at this point.

"Alex...you have to know that whatever happened with Juliet and Mason...I never blamed you." He finally turned his attention from his lap to look straight at me. How did he know that I thought that he was blaming me for lossing the love of his life? My heart started to pound louder and not the kind when Sonny is near but the kind where I just heard life-changing words. "You're my little sister. We yell, tease each other, and fight but we always forgave each other at the end... Ever since they left, our world came crumbling down and we became distant from people, even each other." My head was spinning so many questions were going through my head but only one came out.

"Why did you do it?" I asked in a whisper voice.

"...I-I didn't mean to. I just-" I interupted Justin as I felt angry started to boil throught my blood.

"Do you know what you put me throught?" I asked. Justin stayed quite and observe me carefully giving me the chance to continue. "I thought my brother hated me. I was scared to even talk to you."

"Alex-"

"When I look into your eyes and all I can see is guilt...I lost someone too Justin...but I never blamed losing Mason to be your fault."

My vision became blurry with tears. My angry was replaced with pain. I have reached a new low. I love Justin, I really do. But now he knows. Now he knows my pain and suffering that I have put up with for the past few months. I closed my eyes wishing all these emotions would just go away. But instead I was greeted with strong arms being wrapped around me. I knew who's they were but I didn't push away.  
"I know." Was all he said and all that was I wanted to hear. I buried myself in his chest and broke down. That's the great between me and Justin. Words were never our thing when it comes to how we feel about each other so we barely use them. But I knew one thing that didn't need to be describe and that was that the fact that we're a family again

After we calmed down we actually went downstairs to get some lunch. Mom and dad weren't home and neither was Max. So we just heated up some left over pizza. We ate in silence but there was a warm comfortable vibe so I didn't worry. I told Justin that Harper was coming back today. He said that he would pick her up at the airport for me. After that we actually started to really talk. I even insulted him a couple times and he was quick to say a comeback. I have my dorky brother back. But I wonder how he found out about my feelings that I had about him blaming me. No way he figured it out on his own, other wise he would have apologized a long time ago. Someone told him. But who?

"So...I have a question." I stated to Justin as he was rinsing out our dishes.

"Yeah?"

"What made you finally talked about this with me. I doubt you just figured this out on your own. If you did then wouldn't you figure it out along time ago?" I questioned him. Justin finished the dishes and was now whiping his hands. He had a small smile on his face for some reason.

"Actually you're right...for once." I narrowed my eyes at him. Note to self dip one of his shirt in pickle juice for that comment. "You remember Miranda, right?"

"That goth chick you used to date?" I questioned.

"Yeah, she came by the shop today. She's not goth anymore." I rolled my eyes at him. "Anyways she's back in town and just happened to asked me out."

"What did you say?" I started to get more curious.

"I turned her down."

"Why! You used to like her alot!" It was true. Ever though Miranda was scary, Justin still likes her like crazy for some reason.

"Alex...my feelings for Juliet is still alive and I know that your's for Mason are still alive too." He stated. "But we can't keep doing this to ourselves and the people around us."

"What do you mean?"

"We're pushing people Alex. We even managed to push each other away. You don't feel love the same way again but it doesn't mean you can't be in love again."

"What are you getting at Justin?" I just wanted to get to the point.

"We have to move on Alex. It's gonna be hard for us but we have to do it. We deserve to be happy and have another chance at love." I knew Justin was right but I still don't feel so right about this. Something just feels off.

"Justin...I've been have dreams about Mason ever since he left but lately they been more...real?" I questioned the last word. I didn't want to sound stupid or crazy. Since we're talking again, I guess I can finally tell someone about my dreams.

"What do you mean by real?" He asked me.

"Before it was just the part where he left me but now...it's like he's back. I can actually touch him and feel when his arms wrap around me." I didn't want to add the part of Sonny. If dream Mason couldn't hear Sonny then I doubt Justin wanted to know about me being crazy in my own dream.

"Alex, you're thinking too much into it. It's probably stress or something."

"Yeah your probably right." I didn't want to push the issue. Sure the dreams were a little off but they are dreams. You can't really control them.

"So...Miranda asking you out let to you knowing about my feelings?" He shaked his head. We may have gotten off the topic but I still wanted to know the answer.

"When I shot her down, Sonny happened to be there to witness it." My interested increase, just like my heartbeat. Sonny? What does she have to do with this. "She asked why I said no to Miranda and I told her that I haven't gotten over Juliet. Long story short, she told me to talk to you and I did." It was Sonny? But how does she know? But wait does that mean she's still here?

"Is Sonny still downstairs?" I asked Justin.

"Uh, yeah I think so...ow! What was that for!" He asked after I slapped him on the shoulder.  
"You left her there alone! We been up here for like an hour and you now tell me Sonny is downstairs! She could be waiting for me or has left already!" I was practically yelling at him.

"What's the big deal? You always used to make Harper wait for you for like ever. What makes Sonny so different?"

"She just it! Look I don't have time for this. She's waiting for me." I said walking towards the stairs.

"Wait." Justin grabbed my arms and stops me. "You like her don't you?" a small smile started to play on his face.

"What! No...I...well I mean...no!" Crap I stuttered, now he knows.

"Uh-huh." He had his stupid 'I-know-it-all' face on. "Look get upstairs and change. I'll go keep Sonny busy."

"What why?" I asked.

"No offense but I think if Sonny sees you in something that isn't sweats then you might have a better shot." Before I could respond he was already going downstairs. I look down at my outfit. Maybe it was time to be me again. If it's one thing I'm know for it's my style, time for Sonny to see I can be in anything besides sweats.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any copyrights to Wizards of Waverly Place or Sonny with a Chance

**-Sonny's Pov-**

After an hour of waiting and playing pacman on my phone, Justin finally came downstairs. He gave a quick thank you hug and told me how better things are between him and Alex now. I smiled, maybe now Alex can smile more and not be so tensed around her brother. Justin made a sandwich for me after telling me that Alex was getting ready. Half a sandwich later I heard someone greet me.

"Hey Sonny." It was Alex and she looks...

"Woah..." She looks amazing! This was the first time I haven't seen her in sweats. She was wearing a green top with fitting purple skinny jeans. A bold scarf decorating her neck as her hair is perfectly placed around her shoulder. Such a bold look but she pulled it off. This might be the first time she isn't wearing sweats and man does she look...

"Uh, Sonny?"

"Hot."

"What?" I look up to see a confused look on her face. Oh crap. I just said that out loud. I hope she didn't see me checking her out too.

"Uh, I mean...the sun is really hot today." it's offical I'm a loser.

"But we're indoors." She commented back.

"Oh right...but it is outside. So, uh...wear sunscreen." I lamely added a chuckle at the end. God I never got this nervous before around her and those pants that are showing off her curves are not helping. Alex was just smiling at me. Probably because my whole face it red from embarassment.

"I'll uh, make sure to do that." Alex answered back with the same smile. "So I wanted to say thank you."

"For what?" Alex sat on the seat across from me so I took the one I was previously sitting on.

"For whatever you told Justin. We talked, thanks to you, and it really helped clear the air for us."

"Well I'm glad to be of service."

"Wait, there's more." She added.

"Oh. Like what?"

"I want to take you out someplace to you know, thank you properly." Alex said as she looked down and started picking her nailpolish. Did she just ask me out! Or is she just saying all this because she feels the need to. I do want to go but not out of pity.

"It's okay, Alex. You don't really have to take me, it's not that big of a deal." I said, trying to hid the disappointment in my voice as I looked down.

"Well it wouldn't just be a thank you night out...it could be more like a...date." I looked up to see hope in her eyes. Okay now she really did ask me out!

"A date?" I questioned. Not believing that she really wants to go on a date with me.

"Well yeah. Unless you don't want to. Then we can just go someplace together. Well not together, together. But like use the same cab or something to you know, save the ozone layer or whatever. Unless you don't want to do anything with me then-"

"Alex!" I had to stop her, she was rambling more than I did. But dear God was it adorable. "I would love to go on a date with you." I bit my lip waiting what her reaction might be.

"Really!" She smiled and I couldn't help but to smile back.

"Yeah. I really like you." I blushed.

"Great! I mean uh...that's cool." Her excitement went down as she tried to play smooth. Haha she's so cute.

"Alex! You're shift it up!" We both turned to the counter to see Alex's dad.

"Okay, dad." She got off her seat, leaving me to hate that she has to go work now. "So how about tonight? I can pick you up around 7." I look up to see that she's still there and waiting for my response. Curse her eyes, they always distract me.

"Uh, yeah. I'll see you then." We send each other a quick smile before I started to get out of my seat and head for the door. I was about to leave until I felt a hand grab my wrist. I turn to see Alex holding it. Without a word she comes closer to me and leaves a lingering kiss on my cheek. A warm feeling crawls through my body and my heart was pounding like crazy. She pulled away and gave me one more sweet smile before going towards the counter to start her shift. Good God, if a peck on the cheek can do this much, imagine a kiss on the lips!

-**A few hours later**-

"No...No...too dressy...too casual...ew! Too ugly." I threw the shirt across the room with the rest of my clothes as I try to find a good enought outfit for tonight.

"Sonny?" a voice from the distance called.

"In here." I answered back, already knowing it's Meghan.

"Marco!"

"Polo." I came out of the closet, no pun intended, and showed Meghan the purple dress suit I wore when me and my cast got revenge on the evil internet gossip lady, Sharona.

"Um, I'm pretty sure you're going on a date with Alex not a business meeting with Barney." she commented on my outfit. I let out a sigh, I'm never going to find the perfect outfit. "Why are you taking so long. You only got like an hour left before 7."

"What! Oh man!" I dove right back into my closet and desperatly try to find something to wear.

"Sonny...Sonny!" Meghan grabbed my arm and pulled me away from my clothes. "You need to calm down. Alex will still think you look great no matter what you wear."

"That's easy for you to say. Did you see what she wore today!" I told her.

"Sonny, Alex always used to dress like that. That's just who she is. She wears a lot of great clothes, actually I don't think I ever seen her in the same outfit twice."

"Well then that just proves that I need to kick it up a notch." I responded.

"Look, you seen the girl in sweats ever since you got here and you still fell for her. So I'm pretty sure she feels the same way about you."

"Thanks. I think I'm starting to remember why you're my favorite cousin." I told her before giving her a hug.

"You look great Sonny." Meghan helped my picked my dress for tonight. It's dressy but just enough to be casual I got the chance to thank her before the doorbell rang. She's here! Okay be cool. "Hey Alex." I heard Meghan say as she get's the door and I checked my reflection really quick in the hallway. "Sonny!" Once I heard my name I made my way into the living room. My eyes met with my date's.

"Hey." I said as I entered the living room to see Alex standing my the door.

"Hi." We took a moment to look at each other. She was wearing some dark ripped skinny jeans, a plain white v-neck with a leather jacket. Gorgeous.

"Okay, well you kids have fun." Meghan literally pushed us out the door. I guess she was just as excited as I was.

"You look amazing by the way." Alex commented as we started to walk along the street.

"Thank. You don't look to bad yourself." We both shared a smile before my curiousity interrupted. "So, where are we going?"

"Oh, well I was going to take you to the scary movie marathon but then I remembered when we watched one in my room and I decided to change our plans."

"Oh yeah." I blushed which caused her to giggle. I hate scary movies but if I get to cuddle next to Alex it wouldn't be too bad.

"Haha. Don't worry about, I thought it was kind of cute." She commented back which lead her to blush too. She thinks I'm cute!

"Yeah well I don't really think that was a very good first impression of me."

"Well it's not like I made a great first impression either, remember? The whole being jerk to you. Which I still feel bad about." Oh yeah. After Alex saved me from those crazy fans she did act strange and was a bit cold.

"Yeah, I remember. It's okay though because I know you didn't really mean to act like one. After all, you did save my butt that day." I reminded her but then something hit me. How did she save me that day at the substation? It felt like one minute I was crowded my fans and the next I was in the Russo's living room. I was about to ask Alex about it until I felt something on my hand. I look down to see that Alex's finger were brushing my palm. Our fingers were soon interwined and I felt her warm hand against mine. For the first time, she wasn't going to pull back. Our eyes met as we shared huge goofy smiles.

"So what do you say to a trip to the fair. It's in town tonight and I could win you a bear or something. You know, show you my skills." I laughed as she began to flex her muscles while stilling hold my hand.

"That sounds amazing." I said while being her arms down and walking at a bit closer to her. She smiled at me again. God that smile! Wait...wasn't I going to ask her something? Oh well, it probably wasn't even that important.

_Okay so the dress that Sonny wore is the one she almost wore on her date with Chad on Sonny with a Chance in the episode Falling for the Falls Part 2. The one the cast caught her in when they asked if she was coming with for pizza night. If you wanted to know :)_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own any copyrights to Wizards Of Waverly Place or Sonny with A Chance**

**-Alex's Pov-**

"Alex it's okay. We can just play another game." Sonny reassured me.

"But this is the only game that has bears for prizes and I promised you a bear." I gave my man my dollar and prepared myself. It was one of those strength games where you have to use a mallot to make a piece of block hit the top to hit the ring. There was no doubt that I couldn't do this but magic was still on my side. With a quick and quiet spell I made the mollot only one pound heavy. With a giant smack I hit the board causing the block to go all the way to the top, hearing the sound of the ring. Everyone around had their jaws wide open in shock even Sonny, but her's soon turned into a huge smile when she realized I just won her a bear.

"Wow! I never knew you were so strong!" Sonny gushed as we walked away from the booth with a stuff brown bear in her arms.

"Well a promise is a promise and I wanted you to have something that reminds you of me." I said with a smile, hoping she would too. It worked because she smiled right back and looked down at the bear in her arms. I think she was blushing. Score!

"Thank you for the bear. I love it." She moved closer to me and her hands started to brush against mine. I took the hint and grabbed her soft hand and interwined our fingers.

"No sweat." I looked to my left and noticed a stand selling some funnel cake. " Hey you want some funnel cake?"

"I never had one before." Now it was my turn to be shock. I must of looked silly because Sonny started to giggle.

"Are you serious? Oh my god, you don't know what you're missing! Come on." I pulled us towards the food stand and ordered us a funnel cake. When we sat down, I let Sonny take the first bite.

"Oh my god! This is like insanely good!" with that she ripped off another piece and stuffed it into her mouth. I couldn't help but smile, she's so adorable. Especially when she has some sugar powder on the corner of lips.

"Um, you got some..." I motioned her the spot but she she missed completely. I decided it would be best if I just helped so I reached out of my seat and gentely brushed the powder off for her. I didn't notice until now that I was only inches away from face. My eyes met with hers. Their so beautiful.

"Thanks." she whispered to me. Thinking that if she spoke louder she might ruin the moment. I was so close, I just needed to move a little bit and those lips could be mine. I noticed that her eyes went from mine to my lips, back and forth. Just a little bit closer...

"Excuse me?" Me and Sonny both jumped from the random voice. We looked towards the direction of the voice and noticed a little girl standing there.

"Um, yes?" Sonny answered.

"Can I have you autograph Sonny?" Seriously kid? On my date! Sonny didn't seem to upset. I guess she was used to it but I did notice the little disappointment in her eyes. She sent a apologetic smile before taking the paper out of the little girls hand and signing it.

"There you go sweety." She told her kindly. Aw, she's good with kids! "Can you do me a favor and not tell anyone I'm here. Please?" The little girl nodded her head excitely and sprinted away towards her a women, who might her mother. "I'm so sorry Alex. I should have worn a disguise tonight."

"No, it's okay. I'll just have to get used to it, I guess." I don't blame her for this. She should be allowed to be out and not be bothered with but I guess she can't really do that. I noticed that a few people were turning their attention towards us. Uh oh. "Uh, I think we better go." I motioned her towards some of the people. She nodded her head and we both got up to leave quickly. Which didn't work out that well.

"Oh my god, Sonny Monroe!" Crap. People started to crowd around us. I felt Sonny's hand slip into mine and I was to scared of the people to admire the warmth I got from her hand. Luckily some huge security guy noticed us and helped pull the crowd away. Another secruity guy, helped lead us out of the back entry and into a cab without being noticed.

Tonight has been so beautiful. I couldn't believe how crazy this date has been. I really didn't want it to end. We didn't even get a chance to talk that much.

"Hey, you can just drop off here." I told the cab driver. He looked at me confused but pulled over anyways. I paid the drive before we both got out.

"Why did you make him drop us off here?" Sonny questioned me as the cab drove away. We were just a couple blocks away from Waverly.

"I didn't want tonight to end just yet. Come on we can walk home. It's not far." I grabbed her hand and interwined our fingers. God I love holding her hand! Her smile covinced me that she liked my idea, so we started making our way towards Waverly.

* * *

**-Sonny's Pov-**

"So I think this is the part where I ask you about your life." Alex told me as we continued our walk home, hand in hand with my other hand holding the bear that Alex won me. I giggled before answering her.

"Well there's really not that much to tell that I haven't already told you." I responded. When Alex first came over, when Meghan was at class, we talked for hours. Mostly about me and my life. Everytime we would start a converstion on her she would somehow change it back to me.

"So nothing?" She questioned, I shaked my head.

"What about you?" I asked. "Let's find out about the real Alex Russo."

"The real Alex Russo, huh? Well I think she's still trying to find herself." She said as she looks at my direction.

"What do you mean?" I gave her hand a squeeze, encouraging her to go on.

"I don't know. For like the past few months I haven't been truely myself."

"You know, Meghan told me that you used to do tons of pranks on people and would always get in trouble." She smiled as I told her that. I guess it's true then. Her smile really made me skip a beat. "So what happen to all of that?" Her smile faded and I regretted saying anything. Before I could apologize and try to get my words she interupted.

"I guess lossing Mason really got to me."

"Oh." I looked down at my shoes, desperately trying to avoid eye contact. I understand that she was in love with Mason but it kind of hurt knowing that your crush still has feelings for her ex. Am I just second best to her? I really like Alex but I don't want to be a back up or something.

"Sonny." I looked up a the mention of my name. "When me and Justin talked, we talked about how we both should move on. A part of me didn't want to but...a bigger part of me wanted to and the person I wanted to move on with is you. I really you Sonny, a lot." I couldn't fight back the smile at her words. I guess her talk with Justin really did help.

"So I guess I can admit that I really like you too." I shyly mentioned.

"Yeah?" She bit her lips trying to hold back a smile but I already saw a hint of it. I also noticed her cheeks turning a light shade of red. A sudden rush of wind started to blow crawl up my spine causing me to shiver and catching Alex's attention. "You cold?" I simply nodded, afraid if I moved my mouth to talk that I would end up chattering my teeth. Alex's soft hand left mine and she slipped off her jacket. Like in every cliche romantic movie, she placed in gently around my shoulders and slipping her fingers smoothly between mine again.

"How very cliche of you." I said teasing her.

"Well if you don't want it..." Her hand again slipped out of mine and was inching towards her jacket.

"No!" I grabbed her hand and connected our fingers once again and placed my head on her shoulder, making sure that she doesn't try to take the jacket again. "I was just kidding. Thank you." I lifted my head and pressed a timid kiss to her cheek before returning to my place on her shoulder.

"Your welcome." She replied, I could easily hear the smile in her voice.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any copyrights to Wizards of Waverly Place or Sonny with a Chance

**-Sonny's Pov-**

We must have been too caught up in the moment because soon I noticed the light poll that stood in front of Meghan's apartment. Alex politely walked me to the front steps, not once letting go of my hand, which I really didn't mind.

"So I guess this is goodnight." Alex noted, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah. I had a really great time Alex. It was one of the best dates of my life." I told her as I held my bear close to my chest.

"Me too." I noticed her eyes have shifted from mine to my lips and before I knew it we were both leaning in. My heart was ready to pound out of my chest as I felt her warm breathe ghosting my lips. Her lips softly landed on mine, making me want to melt right on this porch. Her lips are the most perfect thing I have ever felt. We slowly pulled away and I noticed a dazed look on her face that is probably on mine too.

"Wow." I whispered.

"Yeah." I noticed her beginning to lean in again and I, for one, am sure as hell not going to stop her. However before our lips even came close enough, the front door busted open to a very amused cousin of mine. Alex immediately pulled away and started to blush but I was to annoyed to be embarrassed. We really have to work on her timing.

"I see you two kiddies had fun." Meghan didn't even try to hide her smirk.

"Yeah we had a blast." I replied sarcastically. I glared at my soon to be dead cousin if she doesn't leave soon, secretly telling her to leave but it looked like she was having way to much fun.

"So Sonny was there something on your face?" I scrunched up my eyebrows together in confusion at Meghan's question.

"Uh...no? Why?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering why Alex was practically sucking your face, that's all." She said, nonchantely.

"Meghan!" she busted out laughing and I could see that Alex's face was getting reder by the second. Without a warning, I shove Meghan straight back into the building.

"What! I was just kidding!" She tried to defend herself but I could feel her body shaking from her silent giggles. Finally I was able to shove her in and slapped the door behind her.

"Always leave them wanting more Sonny!" Meghan shouted through the door. I swear I'm going to kill that girl! I look back at Alex and soon we were both in a fit of giggles of our own.

"I guess I'm not the only one with an embarrassing family." Alex said in between giggles.

"Yeah right! Like your family is possibly any worse that Meghan." I replied.

"You just wait and see. Then you would be amazed at how crazy my family really is." She promised. Our giggling soon came to a stop when I noticed that the porch light was rapidly turning off and on. I look through the window to see Meghan flipping the light switch signaling me to come inside.

"I guess that's my que." I turned towards Alex and gave a small smile. She nodded her head in agreement. "Goodnight Alex." I carefully leaned in and placed a short kiss to her lips.

"Night Sonny." She slowly made her way down the porch stairs and with a small wave she made her way home. I rapidly made my way inside the apartment, ready to kick some cousin ass.

"Seriously! Can you be anymore embarassing!" I shouted at her but truthfully I wasn't really mad. I was still to giddy from the kisses and Alex to be even close to mad.

"Sorry, but I promised your mom that I would look out for you while you were out here."

"But was the teasing really necessary?" I questioned.

"No but it was funny." She said with a smirk. Ugh! If she wasn't letting me stay here I would kick her out. "Nice jacket and bear by the way." I looked down and noticed that I was still wearing Alex's leather jacket and the teddy bear was still in my arms. "Wow, Russo really turned chessy and whipped."

"Shut up! It's romantic." I told her. I guess now I have an excuse to swing my the Russo's tomorrow. I mean Alex does need her jacket. It can get really cold during summer days.

**-Alex's Pov-**

I kissed her! I kissed Sonny Monroe and it was amazing! Her lips were so soft and warming, I think my heart is still pounding. Even Meghan's stupid teasing didn't distract my mind from the fact that I kissed the girl I been crushing on since she got here and to make it better, she kissed back!

After my giddy fit in my head I made my way to the substation. Never once did the smile leave my face as I entered the restaurant. No matter how hard I try to bit my lip to prevent it.

"Well isn't someone happy?" I jumped at the sound of a voice. I look up to the staircase to see my best friend walking down them.

"Harper!" I immediately enveloped her in a hug. We don't usually hug each other but we do sometimes have our sister moments. This happens to one of them since she's been gone for a whole two week.

"I'm glad to see you too, Alex." She giggled as I pulled back. My smile grew bigger knowing now that my best friend is back. "So, where have you been?" She asked me as we made our way to counter, me sitting on a stool while Harper starts to make a sandwich for herself.

"Um, I was with Sonny." I mentioned, not even trying now to hide the smile. Harper noticed and she smiled right back.

"Oo, you mean like a date?" She jokily teased.

"Um, actually..." I lead on, hoping that Harper will soon catch on.

"Oh my god. You did. You went out on a date with her! Spill and please don't hesitate to leave out any details." Harper said she pushed her sandwich away and quickly grabbed a seat next to me, giving me her full undivided attention.

"Uh, well I asked her out. She said yes and we went to the fair." I shortly mentioned. I was never the type of person to gush over someone I like, especially Sonny. It was so amazing tonight that I don't even want to share the details to anyone. I just want it to be a special memory between me and Sonny, a memory I will never forget.

"That's it?" I nodded my head to her question. "Did you guys kiss?" I looked down at my finger and started to play with them, something I do when I'm either bored or nervous. "Oh my god, you kissed her! Alex, talk, now!" She demanded as she pulls my hands apart from each other and makes me give my attention to her.

"Okay, okay! After the fair I walked her home. When we got to the stairs, I leaned in and we...kissed." The most heartbeating and craziest kiss I ever had.

"Aww, you gushing!" She mentioned.

"Shut up!...Did I mention that I won her a bear?" I proudly said.

"Well aren't you the charmer? I'm really happy for you Alex." I nodded my head in agreement. This past couple of weeks has been life changing. I never thought I could be this happy again but I guess Sonny proved me wrong. "So when do I get to meet your girl?" Haper asked. My girl. I love the sound of that.

"I don't know, probably tomorrow. She kind of has my jacket."

"You did the the jacket trick?" I nodded my head again as she started to laugh. "Wow you really do like this girl."

"Okay, can we just go to bed? I'm wipped." Harper agreed with me and we both headed upstairs, saying goodnight as we go to different rooms.

_"I will never leave you again, my love. I will find my way back to you._" once again the British accent is heard as I go through the dream I have been having nonstop this past week. Like always, I wake up in the middle of the night with sweat beading on my face. What is with these dreams! They just keep torturing me! To make it more weird Sonny started to actually appear in my dreams instead of just her voice. But like always, Mason never sees or hears her.

I jumped out of bed ready to jog down Harper's room but then I remembered the conversation I had with her and Justin. Both of them saying that my dreams were only dreams and how they meant nothing. They could be right but something just doesn't feel right. I decided to just go to the bathroom and just splash some water on my face before heading back to bed. Maybe seeing Sonny tomorrow will make up the crappy night.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own copyrights to Wizards of Waverly Place or Sonny with a Chance

**-Sonny's Pov-**

As I make my way to the familar substation with Alex's jacket in my hand, I couldn't help but get a little antsy. The kiss kept replaying inside my head and my heart was pounding like crazy knowing that maybe today I get to have those same lips connect with mine again. As I walked in I noticed that the restaurant was empty, good thing too. Now I can take off my sunglasses indoors for once. As I took my disguise, I tried to look around for any Russo family member as I walked up beside the counter.

"Hello? Alex? Anybody?" I asked, as my voice echoed through the building. Suddenly, I felt a hand get a good hold of my wrist and pulled it straight down behind the counter. I was about to yell until I noticed who the person was that was responsible for my almost heart attack. "Alex! You scared the crap out of me!" I whisper-yelled at her. My little bit of anger soon faded away when I heard her adorable giggle.

"Sorry, but you almost ruined it." She responded.

"Ruined what?" I asked.

"Oh. Here he comes. Hide." Alex ducked both of our heads behind the counter, completely ignoring my question. She peered out from under the counter to get a little glimse of the person. I did the same thing and notice that it was the older Russo sibling, Justin. "Watch." I did what I was told and kept my eyes on Justin. As he heads to the back train section of the restaurant I noticed something odd above the entrance. Before I could make out what it was, it tipped over. Justin shrieked after having cold milk poured all over his body.  
I looked over at Alex and noticed that her hand was covering her mouth, preventing her from laughing too loud as I just was in shock.

"ALEX!" the older brother yelled. Alex quickly grabbed my hand and pulled us both down behind the counter. "Alex!" Justin voice seems to fade away as I hear footsteps fade away as he heads upstairs. The second he was out of sight, Alex busted into laughter. I guess people weren't wrong when they say that Alex loves to pull pranks on her brothers. I would have been a little disappointed in her if I didn't get mesmorize by her beautiful laughter. I could hold back the smile as her giggles echoed through out the sub shop.

"I can't believe you did that!" I told her as I try to prevent my own giggles.

"Haha, man that was priceless!" She beamed as she whipped an imaginary tear from her eye. My laughter soon slowed down when we both noticed something. She was still holding my hand. I look up to her and smiled at her. She smiled right back. "I don't think we properly said hi today." She moved a little bit closer to me and was only a inch away from my face. "Hi."

"Hi." I simply said back before my lips fell upon hers for the second time in 24 hours. They felt just as soft and good as last night. I let my fingers thread into her hair as we both got lost in the kiss. We were both in our own little world and didn't noticed that a person was watching us until we heard them clear their throat. We pulled apart and looked up to see a red-head girl wearing the strangest outfit I ever seen. Are those fruit roll-ups?

"Shit Harper you scared us." Alex told the redhead. I lightly smack her shoulder for cusing, she shot back an apology smile.

"Well sorry to interrupt but Justin is upstairs going crazy looking for you while dripping all over the place. Let me guess, milk bucket?" She questioned. Alex onced again started to giggle as she nodded her head and it still makes my hear flutter. "So are you going to introduce me to your girl or not?" Alex's girl. I kind of like that title.

"Harper this is Sonny. Sonny this is Harper, my best friend." Alex said. I smiled politely at her as she returns the favor.  
"How come I haven't seen you around here before Harper?" I asked as me and Alex decided to finally get off the floor and stand.

"Oh I just came back last night from visiting my parents."

"Your parents? They don't live in New York?" I questioned.

"No they moved out of state and I decided that I wanted to stay here in New York. The Russo were kind enough to let me stay with them." I smiled at her answer. The Russo are really a loving family.

"Aw, that's so sweet of you." I told Alex before giving her a quick peck on the cheek. They soon became a light shade of red.

"Is the great Alex Russo blushing?" Harper teased.

"Shut up!" Alex yelled back. Harper repeatly say 'Alex is blushing' over and over until Alex had enough and started to chase her around the building. I just decided to sit on the stool and watch in amusement.

**-Alex's Pov-**

"Okay, okay. I give up." I said, as I tried to catch my breathe from chasing Harper. Man I really need to excercise more. Haha, me and excercising. Yeah right!

"Good because I didn't think I would have gone any longer." Harper agreed, as she took a seat next to Sonny. "Oh, crap. I almost forgot. Your mom's calling you for breakfast. She wants Sonny to come too." She said. We both faced each other. Is this the time to tell my family about Sonny? Would they accept me? "They know about Sonny, Alex." I turned my head to Harper when she told me that.

"What!...What did they say?" Even though I was panicking I still was really curious as to what my parents would say about this situation. One of their children has never turned gay before. They are always open-minded people, but are they that open-minded?

"Relax. They said something about how you seem more cheerful than before you met Sonny. So I think there good about the relationship." Harper replied. I blushed at her comment and took a peak towards Sonny and saw a slight smirk on her face. She's eating all of this credit up.

"Wait so mom and dad are cool about me and Sonny?" I questioned.

"Pretty much. Now can we go eat. I'm starving." Harper whined. I nodded my head and Harper made a mad dash up the stairs as I go towards Sonny who was getting off her stool.

"So are you nervous?" She asked me.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"Yeah but they're your parents." She replied. She was right they are. Even though Harper said they were cool with it I couldn't help but be a little antsy at the thought of my parents meeting Sonny as the girl I'm dating.

"I really don't know what they're going to say." I told her. Sonny gave a warm smile before taking my hand into her's. The sparks from last night came back.

"Don't be nervous. I'm right here." I smiled at her attempt in trying to comfort me. I took a deep breathe before I lead me and Sonny up to my apartment.

"Alex! Did you pull a prank on your brother!" I winced when I heard my mom shouted at me the minute I entered through the door.

"Um...maybe." I tried to pull a innocent look but that only really worked for my dad. For some reason my mom didn't look complete ticked off as she normal would. Maybe it's because of the fact that this is the first time since I've acted like myself in a long time.

"Well next time try not to use all of the milk. I had to sent Max out to get some more for breakfast." My mother said. I nodded my head and she soon turned her attention to Sonny. "I don't know how you're going to handle her." She told Sonny, who in return giggled. Okay mom's good with the relationship.

"Hey! I'm right here!" I mentioned to both of them but my mom chooses to ignore me and lead Sonny away from me and towards the table where breakfast was set up. I soon followed them as Max entered the apartment with milk in his hand. "Mom can I get some coffee?" I asked as I took a seat besides Sonny, who was right next to Harper.

"Sure thing honey." She replied already having my mug in her hand filled with fresh coffee. "Would you like some too Sonny? Or maybe some juice?" she said, as she turns towards Sonny.

"Oh juice will be fine, Mrs. Russo. Actually I think coffee is bad for you, especially at a young age." My mug was mere inches away from my lips as Sonny finished her last sentence. I turn to my side and notice her looking at me with her eyebrows raised. I sighed and placed the mug back on the table, recieving a smile from the Sonny.

"I'll have juice too, mom." I murmured to my mom as she smiles at me, probably because now I may have to stop drinking coffee. Crap.

"You are so whip." commented my little brother as he sat down next to me.

"Shut up." I said while throwing a piece of bacon at him. Justin and my dad soon joined us as my mom finished placing all of the food on the table and soon took her seat.

"It's nice of you to join us for breakfast Sonny." My dad pround thanked my, hopefully, girlfriend.

"Well thank you for inviting me." She replied in the sweetest voice.

"So Sonny...is Alex a good kisser?" Harper bluntly asked.

"Oh my god!" I covered my head in hands in the embarassment. I warned her my family was more embarassing them hers. It'll be a miracle if I even get a second date.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any copyrights to Wizards of Waverly of Place or Sonny with a Chance

**-Sonny's Pov-**

After Harper bombed me with a million questions about our date, which she was not to shy to ask, Alex and I joined her family on the couch to watch some t.v. Mr. Russo called it his 'after meal show time'. Me and Alex were on the floor with our back against the couch, sitting very close together while the rest of the family was on the couch. The minute I sat down, Alex laced our fingers together and pulled it to her lap. Her legs were against her chest as she continued to watch t.v. while playing with my fingers. I couldn't help but smile to myself knowing that she didn't want to keep her hands off of me.

"Aw! Isn't that so cute!" Harper gushed when my head landed on Alex's shoulder.

"Shut it." Alex replied with a glare but Harper still continued to wear a goofy smile. Her parents have the same look on their face and I couldn't help but blush. After an hour of watching t.v. and Alex playing with my fingers, I noticed that I was starting to get late for my interview.

"Crap. I'm late! I have to go!" I announced as I started to get up.

"What? Why, it's only noon." Alex whined as she also stood up.

"Sorry. I have to do some press for my show. Thank you for the breakfast Mr. and Mrs. Russo, it was wonderful." I send them both a warm smile, which they returned, and waved to the other family members before making my way to the door with Alex following behind.

"Do you have to go?" Alex asked once she closed the door behind her to prevent people from eavesdropping. "I don't want you to go." she admitted shyly.

"I don't want to either but I have to. Marshall set up some interviews for me so I can clear up Chad's mess and tell the world that we're over." I step closer to her and wrapped my arms around her neck.

"So since you're single, you wouldn't mind dating me?" Alex replied with a cheeky grin as her arms snaked their way around my waist.

"I would love too. I have to go now." I said, even though I made no attempt in leaving. Her body was to warm to let go and the fact that I know that we're now dating made we want to not let go ever more.

"Yep." Alex only pulled me closer, making it harder to want to leave. Her face was barely an inch away from mine and I saw her eyes going from my lips to my eye to my lips again. I took the lead this time as I pressed our lips together. Those familiar butterflies and fireworks made their way to my heart again, I'll never get used to her lips being this wonderful.

"Okay. Now I really have to go." I said, finally having the strength to pull my lips away from hers after our 5 minute make-out session.

"Fine." Alex whined then enveloped me in a hug. "What time are you coming back?"

"Maybe around 6."

"That long!" She whined once again, releasing me from her grip.

"I have to do like 20 interviews to do but I promise I'll come right after. Maybe we can have dinner together?" I asked, hopefully.

"Not with my family, that's for sure." Alex pratically guaranteed.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad." I hesitantely said.

"That bad? Harper hammered you with questions and everyone else kept smiling at us like idiots. It was so embarassing!" Alex remembed me as she covers her face. I couldn't help but smile at her shyness. Alex may sometimes seem like an intimidating person but I couldn't help but see that she sometimes get shy around me and I can't help but love it. I uncover her hands and placed a butterfly kiss on her nose.

"You're so cute when your embarrassed." I cheekly said, bring a smile to her face before our lips once again connected for a short kiss. "I swear, I think you're doing all of this on purpose just to make me stay."

"Maybe." She smiled goofy at my and I just shaked my head. "I'll come by around 8 at your place?"

"Okay." I gave her a quick peck on the kiss before walking down the hallway towards the door that exited the building. I never thought life can be this good before. I highly doubt this smile will barely leave my face all day.

**-Alex's Pov-**

"You are so lucky that you're not dead right now." I told my redhead friend when I came back into my apartment after saying goodbye to Sonny.

"Oh would you relax. Besides you meddled into mine and Zeke's relationship! This was payback." Harper replied.

"Yeah but I didn't embarrass you!"

"You didn't have too! When we tried to hold hands or kiss for the first time, we kept getting shocked!"

"Okay, okay. I get it." I said, trying to end our little banter. I look back at the front door, thinking that if I stared long enough then Sonny would just walk through that door and tell me that she blew off all her interview for me. I highly doubt it though, she really loves her job.

"You really like her, don't you?" Harper commented after I been staring at the door for the past 5 minutes.

"A lot. I don't know if that a good thing though."

"What do you mean?" Harper questioned.

"She's a celebrity, Harper and I know you told me to just live in the moment but summer ends in a month. We'll have to go back to school and Sonny will be...far away from me." I sadly said. I know I shouldn't be think about it but I can't help it. Everytime I'm with Sonny it feels magical but when she leaves I just think how much it going to suck when she leaves me. It hurts when she's away but I know that I'll get to see her again. After this summer, I won't be to sure. "Long distance relationships don't work out, Harper."

"Look I know what you're getting at but don't be to down about it. I'm sure she'll visit sometimes. You still have a month with her Alex. Enjoy it while you can."

"Yeah you're right. I'm probably over thinking it." I said, agreeing with her. "You want to go catch a movie or something? Sonny wouldn't be coming back until 6."

"Yeah sure." She agreed, grabbing her coat while I searched for mine.

"I think I left my jacket in the lair. I'll be right back." Racing to our wizard's lair to find my purple jacket.

When I stepped into the lair I found my jacket laying on our unique couch. As I started to reach for it, I noticed something glowing. I turned around and I saw that the door leading to the wizard world was lighting up in a white blinding color. Weird. It never did that before. I walked towards it and cautiously opened the door with a shaky hand. I was a little freaked out but my curiousity got the best of me. The minute I opened the door the light came into the lair, making it harder to see. The second it entered a strong gust of wind entered with it. Making it harder to see and blance myself.

"Alex, what it taking you so-. What's going on in here!" Harper stopped in the middle of her sentence and referred to all the crazy wind. I could tell by her voice that she was scarred too and I wish I could tell her but I didn't know it myself either.  
"Harper stay back!" I ordered her as the wind blew stronger. Whatever it was, it wasn't good.

After a few minutes the wind began to settle down and the light started to form into something. A person? It was starting to look like an outline of a man but the light was still to bright to tell who it was. As the glow to the light started to dimmer down a familiar body came into view. Finally there was no brightness anymore, Harper and I uncovered our eyes and realized who the person really is. It couldn't be!

"Oh. My. God." I heard Harper say. I was just as shocked as she was.

"_Alex, my love_." I know his british accent anywhere, its the one I have heard over and over again in my dreams. A salty liquid began to blur my vision and before I knew it I tackled myself into a familar pair of strong arms.

"Mason." I cried out his name as I cried into his arms. Is this another dream?

**Drama starts now! Happy holidays everyone! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any copyrights to Wizards of Waverly Place or Sonny with a Chance

**-Alex's Pov-**

"H-how! This isn't another dream, is it?" I questioned Mason as I pull out of his arms. I'm glad that he's back but that doesn't explain how he is human again. His body isn't even cover in fur. Does that mean he's not a werewolf anymore?

"I see you have gotten my messages." He spoke in his deep accent as I looked at him confused. "I came upon another wizard family that had a dream helmet and I used it to contact you in your dreams. But you seem to always talk about the weirdest things. About a girl or something and before I can question you about it, you wake up." That would explain all of the different dreams I have been having. The wizard family must have the same kind of dream helmet that I had when I used it to date Dean in his dreams. Then I just remembered what he just said. A girl. Sonny. Mason came back for me but I'm with Sonny now. "The family also had a genie lamp which I happen to rub. She granted me back to my human form and help me find you. Now we can be together again, love." He finished explaining, putting a gentle to my cheek.

"I...I don't know what to say." I am practically speechless. Mason went through so much trouble to get to me and I just found someone else. Maybe this is a sign that Mason and I are meant to be together.

"I know I just got here but I have to go. I've been summon to wizard council but I'm will be back tomorrow afternoon. We can together again, love. I will never leave you again, Alex. I love you." He kissed my forehead and with a sweet smile he was gone without another word. Leaving the way he came in, through the wizards doors.

"Did that really just happen?" I completely forgot that Harper was even in here until she spoke. I was to shock to notice anything. A few weeks away, I would be jumping up and down with joy. Never letting my hold of Mason go but now...Sonny. I've found Sonny and she makes me feel the exact same way.

"Alex?...What are you gonna do?" I thought Harper's next question over. What am I going to do? Do I stay with Mason and pretend like I never met Sonny or do I stay with Sonny and let all of Mason's work go to waste.

"I need to talk to Sonny." Those were the last words said before I made my way to Meghan's apartment, even though Sonny won't be back for hours, I'll have wait for her.

**-Sonny's Pov-**

"And we're clear!" The blissful words have finally been said by one of talk show crew as I finished my last interview of the day. Finally! I just finished tell the entire world that me and Chad Dylan Cooper are no longer together and I feel great! I checked my phone and realized that it was a quarter past 5 and since it takes about an hour to get home I would probably get home around 6:15. I hope Alex can hold on for fifteen minutes. I went to my dressing room and quickly gathered my things before going outside to catch a cab.

During the breaks of all of my interviews I've been writing a song. It's about Alex. About how she appeared to me when I first met her. I can't wait to play it for her. One of the buildings that held an interview had a piano in it and that's when I got the idea of the song. It's called Black Keys. It started off being about the black keys on a paino but then I realize the song somewhat related to Alex. Considering I couldn't get her out of my mind all day. Just like how the keys on a piano are black and white so is Alex's life. Sometimes things are better left in black and white then to ruin it with colors. That's how I feel about Alex. She's the black and white in my life. So different and beautiful in it's own way.

The cab pulled up and I realize that I was already home. My song wasn't finished but I had the first verse and the chorus down. I can't wait for Alex to hear. Heck I just can't wait to just see Alex! Just the though of seeing her brought a smile to my face as I payed the taxi man and made my way inside my apartment building where hopefully Alex is waiting like she said she was.

When I get to the second story of the apartment building I noticed a figure waiting outside next to the door. When I realize it was Alex, I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey there stranger." I greeted her. She turned her head at my voice and gave me a small smile.

"Hey." she responded quietly. I looked at her confusingly. Is she upset about something? Her eyes are a little puffy. Has she been crying? Before I could even question her she spoke. "Can we go inside I need to talk to you about something." I nodded my head at her request. Once we got inside, I remember what I did in the cab for her.

"Oh Alex. Before you say anything, I want your opinion on something." I was so excited and nevous as I spoke those words.

"Uh...okay." I notice a little hesitant in her answer but I just brushed it off. I grabbed her hand and I noticed her stiff up but I ignored that too as I dragged us to my room where my keyboard was.

"Okay well, I wrote this song and I want you to tell me what you think of it." I explained to her as I sat her on my bed and grabbed my keyboard from my closet. Alex just sat there quietly and watched my every move. "Alex? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine." She was starring at me the whole time but it looked like she more likely thinking and I interrupted her thoughts.

"Do you want to talk about what you wanted to before the song?" I asked her. I'm pretty sure that must be the reason for her strange behavior.

"No Sonny, it's fine. I want to hear you song first anyways." I nodded her reply. I couldn't tell if she was telling the truth or using my song as an excuse to stall. I decided not to overthink it to much and just play her my song. I gently placed my keyboard onto the bed and I sat her indian style, facing Alex as she faced me too. With a quick deep breathe, I started to glide my fingers onto the familiar black and white keys. Soon after the recent words I wrote in my notebook come out of my mouth.

_She walks away_  
_the colors fade to gray_  
_every precious moment is now a waste_  
_she hits the gas_  
_hoping it would pass_  
_the red light starts to flash it's time to wait_

_And the black keys_  
_never looked so beautiful_  
_and a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull_  
_and the lights out_  
_never had this brighter glow_  
_and the black keys_  
_were showing me a world i never would know_  
_world i never knew_

_she hates the sun_  
_'cause it proves she's not alone_  
_and the world doesn't revolve around her soul (noo)_  
_she loves the sky_  
_'cause it validates her pride_  
_never lets her know when she is wrong_

_and the black keys_  
_never looked so beautiful_  
_and a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull_  
_and the lights out_  
_never had this brighter glow_  
_and the black keys_  
_were showing me a world i never knew, no_

I finished with one final note and finally look up to see Alex's reaction. I didn't realize I had closed my eyes until I finished up the song.

"I didn't really finish it but that's all I could think if in the cab...I wrote it about you." I whispered the last part but I'm sure she heard it. Her soft expression changed to shock. "Do you like it?" I asked nervously.

"I love it." Alex whispered back, her eyes starting to glisten with tears.

"Hey. What's wrong?" I asked her as I scooted closer to her and tried to brush her tears away but she swiftly got off the bed. I'm not going to lie. That stung a little, actually a lot.

"Sonny...Mason's back." Her eyes on the floor at she spoke those words that shattered something deep inside me. Breathing started to become heavier as I just stared at her.

"I don't know what to do Sonny." she confessed to me as she looks up. I notice the confusion and struggle in her eyes but I'm still to shock to move. She didn't take the silence well because the next thing I knew she was running out the door. When I heard the door slam, I finally came back to reality. I should of chased after her but my dead heart and glued my feet to the floor.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own copyrights to Wizards of Waverly Place or Sonny with a Chance

**-Alex's Pov-**

"What is with you and running away from Sonny!" my best friend questioned me.

"Well what was I suppost to do!" I shot back with tears streaming down my cheeks. "She wrote and sang a song about me and what did I do! I told her my ex-boyfriend is back and crush her heart!" The moment I saw Sonny's face after I told her Mason was back made me feel like the lowest person on this planet. I finally decide to take a chance and I end up breaking someone else's heart.

"Alex...you didn't know he was going to be back." Harper said, rubbing my back for comfort.

"Yeah, but I'm the reason he did came back. Harper, what am I doing to do?" Sonny, the girl who I fell for the moment I saw her and then there Mason. My first love and the person I have been waiting to come back into my life since he left.

"You have to follow your heart, Alex."

"Well it's having a hard choosing too."

"Alex..." Me and Harper turn out attention to the freezer (lair) as it opened to reveal the other person on my love triangle. "There you are love. I have been looking for you."

"Well here I am." I say with a blank stare.

"What's wrong?" her voice showing concern. He always did care when something was bothering me.

"Nothing. I just...had a really bad headache." I wasn't lying. This whole day has been so crazy. I started off with Sonny, feeling giddy, and now here I am having the biggest migrain of my life.

"Would you like for me to get you some medicine?" Mason asked. Another caring gesture.

"I'll go get some." Harper said before heading upstairs, leaving me and Mason alone in the sub shop. Harper probably wanted to give me some time with Mason.

"Alex, are you sure you're okay? It seems like something is bothering you."

"I'm fine." I'm a lying nobody who should so deserve to go to hell. How does these two people even like me? Mason didn't seem to want to push it so instead he wrapped his arm around me. His arm giving the safety that they always gave me. They were the secondest warmest arms to me. The first being Sonny's.

Sonny. The girl who can make my heart skip a beat, stop suddenly, and make it go faster all at the same time. Her touches always giving me a tingly feeling. Her voice always soothing me. How can I leave her? Those big brown eyes that melt everytime I look in them. That smile that just can make you feel on Cloud nine. Her fingers that fit perfectly between mine and her hair that smells just like green apples. My eyes close as I picture her in my mind, pretending her arms were the one who were holding me.

"I love you,Alex." I heard a voice say. In my mind it sounded just like Sonny's and I didn't think twice before speaking.

"I love you too, Sonny."

"Sonny?" My eyes shot open as I came back into reality. I was pulled away from the arms that were holding to see that I was face to face with Mason. _Oh. My. God._

**-Sonny's Pov-**

He's back! How the hell can Alex's ex-boyfriend be back all of a sudden! I mean, really! Like right after we start a relationship, he comes walking back in and thinks he can take Alex from me! Wait...did he already take her from me? I mean she did just run away from me after telling me that Mason is back. Doe she want to leave me? Oh my god! What if she already did! Alex was in love with Mason and I only went on one date with her!

"Sonny?" I look up from my spot in my room to see my cousin standing at the doorway. After Alex ran, I haven't move from my spot. Her words left me frozen. "Um, Marshall's on the phone." she cautionly gave me the phone. I told her what happened, barely. I had trouble speaking.

"Sonny! How are you?" Marshall's cheering voice spoke through the reciever. I cleared my throat and tired my best to speak.

"Great Marshall." I croaked a little at the end but I doubt he noticed.

"Well I got some news for you kid. It looks like your break-up announcement with Chad has got all of hollywood buzzing. Paparazzi is banging at the door!" He gloated.

"But I just announced it. Not even a few hours ago."

"Well you last interview was live so everyone already knows. Rating for 'So Random' are shooting through the roof! Mr. Condor was able to hire us a film crew. We can start shooting again!" His excited screaming from the phone. "We need you to come back as soon as possible Sonny. I know it's short notice but-"

"No wait." Alex has gone back to Mason and who am I to get in the way? If I stay, It'll only hurt more when I see them together. I know I can't handle that. "Book a ticket for tomorrow morning. I'm coming back."

"Great! See you when you get back kid." with that I hung up the phone.

"What do you think your doing!" I forgot that Meghan was still standing at the doorway.

"I'm leaving." I finally got up and took out my suitcases from the closet. "I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer."

"Sonny, you can't seriously be leaving. Not now! What about Alex?"

"What about her!" I shot back. "Alex is back with him!" I didn't want to say his name. "I can't just stay here and watch her falling back into his arms!" Just the image of that felt like a stab in the heart.

"Sonny, running away isn't the answer." Meghan tired to convinced but that didn't stop me packing up my belongs.

I finished putting the last of the things into my last suitcase and I sat down next to Meghan on my bed. She gave up trying to talking me into stay after I finished my first suitcase.

"Meghan, I know I look like a coward for just running away from my problems but...who am I to stand in Alex's way? She was in love with her ex and I was just...a replacement for the time being." I whispered the last part, wishing that it wasn't the truth.

"Sonny, that's not true. Alex cares about you. How can you leave when you don't even know if you lost her or not?"

"It doesn't matter anyways. I guess him coming back it just a sign. A sign saying that we weren't meant to be." I knew these feelings were to good to be true. I never felt this way about anyone before. I hope I never do. I don't think I could deal with another heartache. No words were spoken for a few minutes until Meghan started to stand up. I thought she was going to leave but instead she pulled me into a warm hug.

"I'm going to miss you." She pulled me an arm away from her. "Make sure to call me when you get there. I want to know if you made it safe." I nodded my head to her request before she pulled me into her arms again. I wish I didn't have to leave her. This trip was worthy visiting Meghan for. I came here wanting a new start but is leaving with a broken heart.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: **I know, I know I haven't uploaded in forever! But my writter's block stopped :) Yay!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any copyrights to Wizards of Waverly Place or Sonny with a Chance

**-Alex's Pov-**

"Who is Sonny?" he questioned. I have been quiet for a while now and just stare at him in shock. I can't believe I said that! I mean I was thinking about Sonny when I said it but why did it feel so natural to say it? "Alex, answer my question!" he growled with frustration.

"Mason." I finally spoke, I honestly don't know where I'm going with this. Maybe the truth will set me free. "While you left...I met someone else." when I finally made eye contact with him I noticed a small flash of hurt before I saw a surg of anger.

"You fell in love with someone else! How could you Alex! I have been spending the past months trying to get back to you and you just move on with someone else!" he yelled, I winced from his tone. His eyes with flames of anger, his chest pounding, his teeth gritted together. The same look he has before he turns full wolf and before I knew it he had already transformed.

"Mason...calm down. I'm sorry!" I slowly tired to back away, keeping my hands up like I was surrendering. My heart was about to pounce out of my chest from fright. His growl made me see his huge sharp teeth. "Please! Just let me explain!" I don't think I ever have been this afraid before in my mind. I have to calm him down. He's not himself right now. When he turns full wolf the Mason I know cease to exist and to make it more dangerous, Harper choice this time to come back downstairs.

"Alex!" Harper stood by the staircase in shock. The bottle of medicine she promised dropped on the floor. I saw the fear shaking her.

"Harper stay back!" I instructed. The last thing I wanted was for Harper to get eaten. "Mason please!" I slowly started to appoach him. "You're scaring me. We can talk about this just please...calm down!"

"Alex be careful!" Harper yelled. I just ignored him. Mason has never tried to hurt me, I thought he would never would but I was wrong. His eyes looked at me cautiously for a second but they soon turned back into to anger and in a flash, I felt a sharp pain on my shoulder. He clawed me.

I gripped my shoulder as I try to keep myself in balance. Everything was getting blurry. I don't know if it was from shock or of all the blood I'm beginning to loss.

"Oh my god! ALEX!" I heard Harpers voice but it was getting harder to concentrate. I tried to lean against the counter but I didn't have enough strength to keep myself up. I could hear Harper yelling for my parents as she ran upstairs for help. I look back at Mason to see that he was at his semi-wolf form. Through my blurry vision I managed to see the look of guilty and concern on his face.

"Alex, I'm sorry! I don't know what got over me!" Mason tried to apologize but I could barely keep my eyes open let alone talk. As he started to approach me, Justin's outbursted stopped him as he raced down the steps.

"Get away from her!" His brotherly arms quickly helped me balance myself better. "Alex, it's me. It's okay. You're going to be okay." his words soothed me as I leaned into him and rest my head on his chest. His yelling for our dad was the last thing I heard before everything disappeared. However even in the darkness I could still make out her face. Her sparking eyes and bright smile is shining through all the darkness and I couldn't get enough of it. I don't think I ever will.

* * *

_"Alex...Alex." I heard a sweet angel-voice calling my name. I know that voice anywhere, it always makes my stomach do flips._

_"Sonny?" There she stood just like the angel she is. A warm smile on her face as she glows. Literally. It was the most beautiful thing I ever saw. She came closer to me and my heart couldn't help but speed up as she wraps her smooth arms around me. She felt different though, like a feather I could barely feel her. But the part I did feel made we smile. She leans her forehead on mine and she shows me those big brown eyes. The eyes I thought I never see again. Nothing could make me happier until she said three magical words._

_"I love you." I stare at her in shock as I could feel my smile getting bigger._

_"I love you too." I said back, rather quickly. Nothing made me doubt it at the moment. It felt so natural to say. As I hear Sonny start to giggle I couldn't help but feel utter bliss._

_"That's good to know." she replied with a cheeky grin. "Now come on. It's time to wake up."_

_"What?" I asked. Wake up? What does she mean wake up?_

_"Come on, Alex. Wake up." she started to repeat those words over and over and the more she said the faster she was fading away._

_"Wake up..."_

_"Wake up..."_

"Please Alex. Wake up." I opened my heavy lids and the brightness of the room hit me right away.

"Dad! Dad! She's awake! Alex's awake!" I heard Justin's voice cheer. His yelling started to give me a huge headache. Yes I'm awake, could you stop yelling! Wait, what happened? Why am in the lair and why that hell am I feeling this insane stinging pain on my shoulder!

"Alex" I turned my confuse self towards my dad as he enter the room with a concern look. "Are you okay, pumpkin." I could see the worry in his eyes. I opened my mouth to speak but my throat was to dry to speak and all that came out was a scratchy sound. "Justin! Get me that potion over here." He pointed out a blue beaker that Justin quickly grabbed and gave it to dad. "Drink this." he commanded me. I swollowed the vinegar-flavor drink and started to cough from the horrible after taste.

"That's disgusting!" I yelled, surprising myself that I could actually speak. My dad showed a pleased smile but it soon turned into a frown. What's wrong with him?

"Alex, honey. Do you remember what happened?" He asked me in a soft voice. I gave him a confused look. What do you mean what happened? I don't know. The last thing I remember is Mason and I were hugging and I told him that I loved...Oh. Suddenly the memory hit me like a bullet and I remember everything. That explains my shoulder.

"Mason scratched me."

"He didn't just scratch you, Alex. He almost clawed your fucking shoulder off!" Justin yelled in anger.

"Justin!" my dad yelled, he hated us cussing. I look at my left shoulder for the first time and saw that I was wrapped in bandages from my shoulder to apart of my arm. The banadage stopped just above my breast. Atleast he didn't cut that.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"In jail. That's where he should fucking belong anyways." Justin snapped. Before my dad could yell at him for cussing again I questioned him.

"What do you mean jail?"

"Alex, werewolves aren't exactly allowed to live in the mortal world because of how dangerous they are. In order for Mason to have lived here, he had to sign a contract that said that he could not harm anyone in the mortal world. He broke that contract because of what he did to you. So now the wizards council put him into a special prison to help control his anger issues." My dad calmly explained to me. Even though his voice was calm, I could tell that he was just as furious as Justin is.

I guess Mason and I weren't meant to be and surprisely I'm somewhat okay with that. He was my first love and I would never forget him but he did promised me that he would never try to hurt me and yet here I am with a clawed shoulder and an even bigger broken heart.

"He left you a letter." my dad said, taking me out of my thoughts. I look up and see that my dad now held a white, folded paper in his hand and he was about to hand it to me until Justin snatched it.

"Hey!"

"Alex, you don't need to read his stupid excuse. He almost killed you and if he thinks a dumbass letter in going to change that then he's got another thing coming!" I could practically see the fire in Justin's eyes. It was scary me a little bit but it also showed me how protective Justin is of me.

"Justin. Give me that letter. I just want to read what he said." I calmly explained to him. I don't understand why I'm not freaking out at this moment. My ex-boyfriend just clawed my shoulder because I said that I was in love with someone else. Someone else being Sonny and yet I am way more calmier than my brother. Justin looked at me for a minute before he took a deep breathe and gave me the letter. It wrote:

_Dearest, Alex._

_What I did to you was the biggest mistake of my life. Saying sorry cannot be enough because I have broken my vow to you saying that I would never hurt you. The moment I saw a drop of blood fall from you shoulder, I realized my mistake and I became my half-wolf self again knowing that I have crossed over the line. When I came back I expected you to jump in my arms with joy and tell me again over and over how much you love me. But instead I was greeted with a shock expression and have learned that you now love another. Even if your heart now belongs with another, I can not help but still be in love with you. I am not asking for another chance. I would never, not after what I did to you. I don't trust myself anymore and I don't want you to have to live your life with me with so much danger. I only wish that I can get the help I need and maybe see you again in the near future. If I do see you and you are with someone else, I would not do anything to you but wish you happiness with them. Maybe it was a mistake when you said the wrong name after I have said that I loved you but something in my gut tells me otherwise. You have found someone else and I hope he will cheerish you like I wish I could have. Go to him, Alex. He is who you love and I will no longer be standing in the way. Please try to forget about me even though I will never forget about you._

_love always, Mason._

A tear drop fell from my eye as I finish reading the letter. I have still failed to mention to him that Sonny was a girl but it seems like it was to late to tell him now. He's right though. My heart doesn't belong with him, it belong with someone else. The same person I left last night heartbroken after she sang me the most breathtaking song. I knew what I had to do now. I have to listen to Mason and my heart and they are both telling me to get my Sonny back.

"Alex? Where are you going?" questioned my dad.

"I have to make something right." I said as I put on a jacket to hide my bandaged shoulder.

"It's 6 a.m. in the morning and you just woke up from a shocking experience. You're in no shape to be out!" My father tried to argue. I knew he was right but something was telling me that I have to leave now or I'll be too late.

I was already halling ass as I ran out the lair, hearing my dad yell at me to come back but I heard Justin tell him that he was okay. He always knew when I was about to do something important. I ran out to subshop and though the double doors. The cold morning breeze taking me by surprise but what took me more by surprise what that as I walk down towards Meghan's apartment I noticed a cab waiting by their door. I see Sonny coming outside. Is she going to another interview? It's way to early for that. That's when I notice the cab driver start to pack up suitcases in the trunk and my heart instant dropped. _Oh no._


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: **Okay please! Don't hate me! I am so sorry for avoiding you guys and this story! I know you were waiting so much so here it is! I got some ideas and my writer's block is gone for now. Oh and I'll be adding a new story too! It's called Undecided and it's a Mikayla/Mitchie one. I'll be uploading that tomorrow so please tell me what you think! :))

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any copyrights to Wizards Of Waverly Place or Sonny with a Chance

**-Alex's Pov-**

I see the scene happening right infront of my eyes but I still can't believe it. Is she leaving? She can't leave! Not now!

"Sonny!" I yell her name. When she turned her head my direction I saw a flicker of happiness until it turned into sadness. I did that to her. The guilt almost stopped me from walking up to her but I knew I had to or I'll make the mistake of leaving her twice.

"Alex." her soft voice said my name. It feels like forever since I heard that voice and not from a dream.

"What's going on?" I asked her. I'm not stupid, I know that packed suitcases means that she's leaving but is she going back home? Or more importantly, will she ever come back?

"I'm doing back home." I knew it. I felt a painful sting and it wasn't from my shoulder.

"Home? But you said that you didn't have to go back for another month?" Sonny told me, before we started dating, that by the end of the summer that she'll probably be back home but there's still one more month.

"I was but I have to go back to work. My boss called me up and told me it was important to come back. 'So Random' is getting a lot of attention and they need me." Something told me that wasn't her only reason for leaving. A lump in my throat formed when I realized that it could be me.

"When are you coming back?" I asked, hopefully and for the first time since we started this conversation, she looked up and into my eyes. They were getting glossy and I could see tears forming on the rim.

"I'm not coming back, Alex." you know that sting I felt? Well I would rather have that now then the knife that just went through my heart.

I knew this would happen! She's a beautiful superstar on a hit t.v. show and I'm just a girl from New York. What did I expect? For her to stay with me forever? I knew I shouldn't have listen to Harper! I should have never took the chance. This was what I feared all along. I can't really blame her. It's not Sonny's fault I fell in love with her. It was my own. A girl like her would never want someone as plain as me.

"Ms. Monroe? We're all set to do." I heard the cab driver said as he got into the driver's side. I couldn't hear him from all of the heart shattering.

"I have to go now...Goodbye Alex. I'll miss you." Her tears are now showing themselves and I think I can feel some of mine wetting my cheeks. I couldn't move, I felt numb. Frozen. I always thought love was always warm and the most amazingest feeling in the world. Not this earth shattering mess of emotions. I couldn't even speak. I guess Sonny took my silence as a good-bye because she was now making her way to the cab. I don't know how but I managed grabbed Sonny's wrist, breaking my frozen stage.

"Alex?" Before another word left her beautiful lips I pulled her into my arms and held on for dear life. I squeezed my eyes shut and just took in all of the warm tingles and sweet scent that came only from Sonny. I felt her squeeze me back with the same pressure and I wanted to scream from the pain in my shoulder that Sonny is pressing but I couldn't. I only held her tighter. I'll take all the pain just to hold from the rest of my life but I can't.

"Be safe. I'm going to miss you so much." I whispered in her ears. I know what you're thinking. Shouldn't I be stopping her from leaving? Shouldn't I be begging her to stay and tell her that I was in love with her? Well I could do that but will I? No. This past month with Sonny I have learned how important her career is to her. She doesn't care about the fame or money but the laughs she bring out of people. She loves her job. She loves her show. She loves her 'So Random' cast members. I tell her to stay and then what happens? Will she quit the show to be with me? Maybe. Will I let her? No. This girl has showed me how to love again and I could never thank her enough. She's living her dream and I would never dare to stand in the way. I could be making the biggest mistake of my life. Or I could not be. I don't know.

We're from two different worlds. She's high class and I'm low class. I wish this was one of those stories were the power of love breaks that whole thing about being from different worlds but this isn't a fairytale.

I slowly pulled out of her arms and whipped away the tears from her cheek that spilled. I couldn't help but place one kiss on her forehead. I don't think she liked all of the emotions I was showing because within the next minute she ran into the cab without a good-bye and drove off. Off to La La Land. Off her dreams. Off to her real life. While I stand still with no heart because Sonny Monroe took off with that too.

* * *

**-Sonny's Pov-**

"No matter what Chad has told you, we are still very much broken up and it will stay that way." I finished my statement with those final words as I leave the conference room. I could hear dozens of reports asking questions and cameras flashing everywhere but I still left the room with somewhat of my head held high. I took in a couple of deep breathes and when I finally made it into my dressing I was able to breakdown. I close the door behind my and slip down it as I let the tears fall. She let me go. I thought she was going to stop me from leaving, telling me it was a big misunderstanding and just hold me her arms again but it didn't turn out that way.

"Sonny?" I heard Marshall's voice on the other side of the door. I took another round of deep breathes before speaking.

"Yeah?" I replied, barely able to keep my voice from cracking at the end.

"We're going to head back to the studio in ten minutes so get ready."

"Okay." and with my last words he left. He knows, as much as the other cast members, to not bother me too much. Ever since I came back from New York I have been on the edge. I feel like any moment now I can just crash and fall and no one will be there to catch me. Especially the one person I actually want to catch me. She's the reason I feel like I'm going to fall anyways.

Alex. God I miss her. I feel like such a loser. I went to New York to get away from getting a broken heart and I come back with an even bigger broken heart. This is nothing like what I went through with Chad. For one thing it hurts way more. But for some reason I'm not as mad as her. I mean I wanted to have her. I would treat her ten times better than Brason, Cason, or whatever his name is! But she didn't choice me and there is only one reason for that. She loves him. I never even got a chance to tell her that I was falling in love with her. I was going to after the song but boy did that turn out horrible.

"Sonny, it's time to go."

"Coming!" I removed myself off the door and went in front of the mirror really quick to check my make-up before grabbing my purse and heading for the door. With the help of the building's bodyguards I was safely able to get to the car. Marshall and I rode silently on the way back to the studio. He was to preoccupied with his new iPhone while I was dazing out of the car window, watching building passes us by the second. I always hated car rides because everything around was passing by so fast, not once stopping to look at something amazing. I wish time in New York would have stopped. Those two days of when I was able to call Alex mine went by to fast, just like these buildings.

We finally arrived at the studio and I did what I have been doing for the past week. Head straight to my dressing room, talk to no one, and won't come out until rehearsals are called. Nico, Grady, and Zora have tried to talk to me. But I would only just stare at them with annoyance and tell them that nothing was wrong. They're used to a bubbly, bouncy Sonny and I don't blame them. I wish I could tell them but they just wouldn't understand. Nico and Grady are guys and Zora is to young. I wouldn't mind telling someone who I could actually talk to that will get it. After a good half hour of sulking, the door opened and in walked Tawni. I must have forgotten to lock it because she looked as shock as I was for it being open.

"Okay Munroe, we need to talk. Everyone is worrying about you and when everyone is worrying about you they're not doing they're jobs. And when they're not doing they're jobs I can't get money. And if I get no money I can't buy more coco loco coco lipstick! So I am going to seat here and wait until you spill your guts. Don't think that I will leave because I won't." Tawni closed the door and sat on the her chair as I sat on the sofa. She looked pretty determined and I knew that behind all of Tawni's nagging that she was secretly worrying about me too. That was able to put a little a smile on my face.

"Okay I see that you still know how to smile but can you still talk." She challenged me with a tiny smile of her own. She may be Hollywood's queen bee but she's got one heart of gold. I couldn't help but to tell her all about my trip. About my time there. And most importantly, about Alex.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: **Heyy, sorru guys that I haven't updated sooner! AP classes are crazy. Anyways enjoy :) And I'm sorry if my writing is a bit lacking in this chapter. So sorry if it's crappy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any copyrights to Wizards of Waverly Place or Sonny with a Chance

**-Sonny's Pov-**

"Wait...you hooked up with a girl!" Tawni said, speaking for the first time since I told her everything that happened in New York.

"I told you, you won't understand." I remarked, remembering what I told her when she asked about my depression. I plotted myself back on the couch and covered my face with my hands. "Alex isn't some girl. I fell in love with her. Something in the back of my head was telling me this was to good to be true but I just pushed it aside because everytime I would look at her I would just forget everything but her." I admitted. This was the first time I told my feelings about Alex out loud.

"Wow. Then why'd you leave?" She questioned me. "If you love her, why didn't you stay and try to take her from that British prick?"

"She choose him Tawni!" I yelled back, facing her while trying to keep my tears in check.

"How do know that!" She yelled right back. "You left before she even told you her decision!"

"I left because I already knew her decision was going to be him! She ran away the minute she told me that he was back. Not even once turning around to see that she left me in pieces!"

"She was probably scared Sonny! She probably needed time to think." Tawni reasoned back. Why was she taking Alex's side? She's my co-star. Shouldn't she be agreeing with me?

"Well she could have told me that instead of running right after I sang my heart out to her. She already made her mind before she even came to see me. I just made it easier for her and left." I responded. I'm tired of feeling like the bad guy in this situation. I did what I thought was right and I don't get why people think I just ran away from no reason. I want Alex to be happy and if that prick makes her happy then I guess I have to accept that sooner than later.

"Look Sonny. Normally I could care less." I rolled my eyes at her response, that made me feel better, not. "But I kind of can see where your coming from." I looked at shockingly after she said that.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah, I mean...you wanted to save the heartache of actually hearing her say that she didn't choice you, so you decided to leave."

"Exactly!" Finally someone understands me.

"I know we're not best friends or something but, I do care about you Sonny and when you get hurt, I get hurt a little too. This Alex girl has some nerve for what she did and you deserve so much more." My eyes widden. I'm sorry, am I on the right planet? Because the Tawni Hart I know is not nearly as supportive as she is right now.

"Thanks Tawni." I told her the first genuine smile since I came back.

"Your welcome and if this little moment ends up as a story on tween weekly, someone's pre-show gum is to get 'accidently' tossed into the dumpster." She threatened my, with a small smile telling me she was teasing but she wasn't lying either. I nodded my head.

"Okay." I said, with a little giggle. I think I might actually be okay now. Maybe life without Alex Russo is managable. A knock at the door, broke my thoughts. Tawni answered the door.

"Oh! You must be our new director. You're a little young aren't you?" I heard Tawni say to the person at the door, her body was blocking my view from my spot on the couch.

"Actually no." I know that voice. I haven't heard it in a whole week but its soothing tone still made my heart beat faster. "I came to see Sonny."

It can't be! I just decided that I can finally move on and she just decides to show up out of nowhere! Tawni moves aside to let her in and the second my eyes connected to her's I knew that this was going to be trouble. I stand up as she enters my dressing room but she doesn't come closer to me. I don't think I even want her to. Her slightest touch could probably make me weak in the knees for her.

"Sonny, who is this?" Tawni questioned from her spot by the door. I had a huge lump in my throat but I was still able to stay her name. Hearing myself saying out loud just proves that this isn't some messed up dream.

"Alex."

* * *

-Alex's Pov-

"Okay here is the address to Sonny's studio." Meghan said as she handed me a piece of paper with the information on it. "Oh and I put her home address in there too. Sonny's mom probably won't be home for a few more days since she still might be at her friend's wedding in Wisconsin." I nodded my head as I continue to listen to her as Harper packs my clothes.

I made a mistake and it took Meghan to come over here and knock some sense into me to realize that I truly lost someone important. If Sonny decides to not take me back then I will leave her life with no questions but if there is just the slightest chance that I could win her back, I'm going to take it.

"You have your plane ticket right?" Meghan asked me.

"Uh, yeah." I lied. Why take a plane when I can just use magic? But I did take my passport and make a fake ticket so Meghan wouldn't suspect me.

"There, you're all good to go." Harper said as she finishes with my dufflebag. I could just poof back tonight if this doesn't end well.

"Thanks Harper." I said to her as I put my jacket on. Just when I was ready to leave my dad walks into the room.

"Meghan? Harper? Can you give Alex and I a minute?" He asked the other two girls, who nodded their heads and left the room.

"What's up dad?" I questioned as I put some money into my pockets.

"Alex we need to talk. I know you told your mother and I that you set your mind to be with Sonny but I want to make sure that you're postive about this." I turned around as he took a seat next to me on my bed. "Are you truly in love with this girl?"

"Dad...I'm head over heals for her. I really want to be with her." I said confidently. He sighed and nods his head.

"Are you willing to give up your magic for her?"

"What?"

"Alex, you know it's against the rules to fall in love with a mortal. If you do decide to be with Sonny, you can still keep your powers but only for another a couple more years. Max is going to be 18 in two years. That's when the wizard competition is. You can either give up Sonny and compete or drop out." He looks at me carefully as he tells me with information.

I know he's right. Magic is a big part of my life. Sonny is mortal. I have no idea what will happen with me and Sonny in the future or if she will even take me back but I know she's more important then magic.

"You're right. I do have to decide. I can be mortal and live without magic but I don't think I can live without having Sonny. I know that for sure." I told him. He had a small smile on his face and then he brought me into a hug.

"That was my same answer when my father asked me about your mother." He said, pulling out of our hug. I smiled at him when I heard the proudness in his voice.

"Alex." Meghan walked about into the room. "Let's go, Harper is waiting in her car." I nodded my head and gave my dad a final hug and kiss before leaving my room.

When I got downstair I did the same thing with my mom and Justin. Max wouldn't let me give him a kiss but I got a hug out of him. Meghan put my bag in Harper's car for me and I gave her a hug too, wincing from her stong hug.

Everyone else knows about my stitches and gave me weak ones but I didn't tell Meghan so I just ignored the pain until she let me go. I go into Harper's car and we took off. After a few blocks Harper stop the car and turned the engine off. We were only playing the role for Meghan since I was about to poof myself to Hollywood.

"Be careful, Alex." Harper told me.

"I will." I gave a big hug, the best one possible with pain on my shoulder.

"Oh wait before you go." Harper turned around and dug out a black medicine bag. "This has all the gauze and medicine stuff you'll need for your shoulder. You didn't change it this morning so the medicine should have worn off when you were sleeping. You have to replace it so the staples don't break. Remember to do it right after you get there."

"Yes mom." I teased her but she stuck with her serious face.

"I mean it Alex. You medicine is like glue. You have to reapply it or the stables with come off with a simple squeeze." I love it when Harper tries to act like an adult. She would make the funniest serious face.

"Okay Harper I will. I promise." I gave her reasuring smile before I grabbed my dufflebag and medicine bag and took my wand out. With a few rhyming words and a flick of magic, I'm infront of a building with a giant poster of Sonny and her cast on it. Well here goes...everything.

* * *

_Sorry it's boring!_


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **I'm the worst :( I know... Sorry guys it's been forever!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own copyrights to Wizards of Waverly Place Or Sonny With a Chance

**-Sonny's Pov-**

"Get out." were the first words that left my lips after I came back from my shock stage. Surprisingly I wasn't yelling at her, yet, but my anger was easily making it's was to me. Who does she think she is? To just come back into my life after what she did to me!

"Sonny, I...-"

"No." I interrupted her. " Leave. Right now!" Her eyes showed shock and hurt at the same time. I want to so badly just forget everything and just run into her arms but I can't! This is her fault! Right! I mean, what was she expecting when she decides to spontaneously comes walking through my door? That I would be all happy and giddy? No!

"Sonny, please! Just listen to what I have to say! I came all the way to California for Christ sakes!" she yells back to me.

"Well who asked you to come here? No one. So just go back to New York! Oh and if you happen to find something broken left by your house, it could be my heart. So please feel free to continue stepping on it!" I remarked, my voice oozing with anger and sarcasm.

"I stepped on your heart!" Now her voice is starting to sound angry. "Who's the one that left because it sure as hell was not me! And don't say it was soon bullshit about coming back because you had to. I talked to Meghan and you choice to leave!" Her face was turning a little red but I couldn't help but think how hot she looks when she's mad. I notice Tawni still standing silently by the open door waiting for something but I seriously don't know what.

"Like hell you didn't leave either! What about after my song, huh Alex? I practically poured my heart out for you and put it on the line but you decide that running was a better way to respond than words!"

"I was confused, Sonny!" she said, flying her arms in the air to make her point. Wait, what was that thing that just flied out of her sleeve? Was that a stable? "What do expect for me to feel? I never offically broke up with Mason. When he came back, he expected me to be waiting for him not to be dating a celebrity!"

"Oh, so now this is all my fault! And what do you mean that you never broke up with him? What were you cheating on him with me!" I questioned her. Is she really saying this? I know what it feels like to be cheated on and it feels shitty.

"No, Sonny. It's not like that! It's just...really complicated!" Again she explains by dramatically throwing her arms in the air and another silver thing flies from her sleeve. What does she have in there? Wait...is that blood?

"Alex..." I try to to motion to her shoulder but she doesn't pay attention to me. Instead she shakes her head and continues to talk.

"Please, Sonny. I know this is all crazy and messed up but I came here to talk to you and I'm not leaving until..until..wow, it's really dizzy in here." I notice that the little speck of blood I saw early that was seeping through her shirt is now spreading. Alex puts her hand to her forehead and starts to sway and I quickly run up to her as she begins to fall.

"Alex!" We both end up falling on the floor and I try to gently lay her down. "Tawni! Call 9-1-1!" I yell at my co-star who appears to frozen from the whole scene until I yelled at her. Tawni grabbed her cellphone and quickly starts to call for an ambulance as I bring my attention back to Alex. Her eyes keep drooping and I couldn't help but feel scared. What's going on? Why is her shoulder bleeding? What happened to her?

"Sonny..." her whisper bring my out of my thoughts. "Why...is everything...spinning?" she talking slow and I shake her gently in my arms to heep her awake. I have watched enough Grey's Anatomy to know that you have to keep someone who is bleeding intensly awake from slipping into a coma. Oh my god. What if she does go in a coma and that last thing she'll remember is me yelling at her!

"Sonny. The ambulance is on the way." Tawni announced, I nodded my head. My vision was getting blurry from my tears.

"Everything gonna be okay, Alex. Just stay awake for me, please." I begged her. I to speak with a confidence in my voice but it still cracked in the end. Please, lord. Let everything be okay.

"I...I'm..." Alex was trying to speak again and I give her all my attention. "I'm sorry..."

That's all I remember her saying before I was pushed aside by man wearing blue. The paramedics have arrived and went straight to working on Alex. All I did was stay out of their way and cry to myself. That was all I could do considering one of the paramedics ordered Tawni to make sure I stay out of the way. As they strap her to a gurney, I notice her eyes open and they connected with mine instantly. I saw hurt, pain, sorrow, and something else that I don't know if it was there or not, but I could have sworn I saw it and it was...love.

* * *

"You may come in now, Ms. Monroe." I have been waiting outside Alex's room for the past three hours with no answer on whether she is alright or not. A nurse finally came out from the room and let me in. When I get in I saw an grey-haired elder doctor reading the charts off the monitors that were connect to Alex. Alex was just lying peacefully on the bed.

"Is she going to alright?" that was my first question. I mean the girl came all the way to California to talk to me, I can't be that mad at her to not care about her health.

"She should be okay. The staples of her stitches just came off. Ms. Russo must have not applied her medicine making the staples lossen and weaken so much that one strong arm fling could tear them off her arm."The doctor explained to me. Wait, what does he mean by stitches? When did she get stitches?

"How did she get stitches?" I questioned the doctor. He looked at me in confusion, like he thought I should already know why but he answers me anyways.

"She has a couple of open wounded cuts on her shoulder. It seems as if she has been clawed by something like an animal."

"Why didn't you just ask her if you don't know how it happened?" I was asking a lot of questions.

"RIght now we have Ms. Russo on some medicine to help ease the pain on her shoulder. It's put her into a heavy sleep and when she wakes up she will most likely be very loopy so it's best to wait until the medicine wears off." He answered to me.

I was going to keep grilling him but before I could another nurse walked in and told the doctor that he's needed by another patient. He politely excused himself and both nurses followed him out of the room.

I turned my attention back to the certain raven-hair that is lying in a hospital bed and take a seat by the chair that's placed next to the bed. How is that even though she looks a little less paler and her hair is a complete disaster, that she's still looks like the most beautiful girl I have ever seen? I want to hate her. I want to hate her so bad for breaking my heart. But...I can't. Alex is still the girl who stole my heart in New York and being in California makes no difference. She still makes my heart beat crazy and gives me those stupid butterflies.

"Why do you make me so crazy?" I whispered to her sleeping body. I remembered what the doctor said about her shoulder. What did she do to it? It's not an animal could have gotten to her or something. Last time I checked, New York wasn't big on wild animals and Alex was not the type of person to go camping. I looked at her shoulder and see that it all bandaged up. I don't know what possessed me but before I knew it, I was leaning down and planting a fragile kiss on her shoulder.

"Hmm..." Alex began to stir and I quickly backed away. She murmured a few more unknown word and then went back into her calm state again. I sighed a breathe of relief and leaned back into my chair.

My lips were burning from the contact it had with Alex's skin. Even though her shoulder was bandaged, I still felt her warm skin under my lips. Being that close to her still gets me going.

"Ms. Monroe." my eyes open to see the nurse that was here before trying to wake me up. I look outside the window of Alex's room and see that it's dark out. I must have dozed off, today has been a hectic day. I turned to look at Alex but she wasn't there. Immediately I started to panic.

"Ms. Russo is in the bathroom changing out of her hospital gown." the nurse explains, noticing my alert face.

"Why is she changing?" I asked.

"Ms. Russo has requested to be discharged from the hospital."

"Request?" the door to the bathroom open and Alex walked out in a fresh pair of clothes. "Why did you ask to get discharged?" I immediately notice her uncomfortable vibe and the look of shame on her face.

"I'm leaving Sonny. I'm going back to New York." and for the second time she is choicing to run away from the problem instead of facing it.

"You're staying at my place." I wasn't offering her, I was demanding her. I'm not letting her leave again. Having seen her in a hospital bed and knowing that in any second I could loss her scaries me shitless. I can't go through that again.

"Sonny, really. It's fine. I can't stay here." She crosses the room and starts to pick up her other clothes that's mostly covered in her blood. She starts to make her way to the door but I couldn't just let her go. Not without a fight.

"If you leave this room, I will never forgive you." Those words stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Sonny-"

"No, Alex, I mean it. I know you came here for another chance. Prove to me that you deserve one." I know I was giving her an ultimatum but it was the only way for me to know if she truely wants me back or not. I love Alex. I really do but it she keeps running away then I don't know if I can ever trust her enough.

* * *

_Another cliff hanger. I know I suck but if it keeps you guys to keep on reviewing then... :))_


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **Heyy guys :)) Just putting up another chapter! This one is full of drama but it is also a step that will pull Demena back together! Oh and hey you guys have to check out this picture that I found from Demi's article with People Magazine. It's about Selena so sweet! I put the link up on my profile go check it out. It made me smile so hard!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own right with Wizards Of Waverly Place Or Sonny With A Chance

**-Sonny's Pov-**

As I open the door to my apartment, I can't help but feel nervous of the fact that I'm going to be living in the same place with Alex all by myself. My mom is still at her friend's wedding in Wisconsin so she won't be back until the day after tomorrow. I honestly don't know why I blurted out for Alex to stay with me, I just didn't like the idea of her traveling when she just got her stitches re-done. Speaking of, what exactly did happen to her shoulder? Was the doctor right about her getting clawed by an animal? I guess there is only one way to find out.

"Alex." I said, speaking for the first time since we left the hospital. She was seating on the couch, looking through her duffle bag for something. She stopped her search and looked at me. "I want to know what happened to your shoulder." her eyes immediately changed from calm into panic and hurt. From the panic, I guessed that she didn't want to tell me but why was there hurt there too?

"Uh...I,uh, got into an accident." she murmured, averting her eyes to my carpet. She goes into a state of vulnerable that I have never seen before.

"I know it was an accident but what kind of accident? The doctor said that you most likely got attacked by an animal or something." I tried to speak in a calm and soft voice. I could sense that she is feeling very uncomfortable talking about this but I have to know.

"Something like that. I, um,...I wish I could tell you Sonny but I can't." her eyes are still glued to the floor.

"Why can't you tell me?"

"I-I just can't, okay!" her eyes finally met mine and I see the fear in them. What is she scared of? Did an animal really do this to her to was or it something else...or someone else? But who could do that to Alex? Everyone I know that knows her wouldn't ever dare to lay a hand on her, the only person I didn't truely know was that England prick...no.

"Did that Mason guy do this to you?" I question her, her eyes returned to the ground. I knew my answer. "Alex. Alex, look at me." I planted myself right next to her and took her hand into mine. It's still as warm as ever. "Talk to me, please." I don't care that I'm begging. I don't care that I'm suppost to be mad at her. All of that flew out of the window when someone thought hurting Alex was right.

"Sonny...it's not what you think. It was an accident-."

"Like hell it was an accident!" I sprang out of my seat and started to pace the room. I can't help do it when I'm either nervous and anxious. "How can someone accidently claw your fucking shoulder off, Alex!"

"Sonny-." she tried to speak but I wasn't having non of it.

"Don't you dare try to defend him, Alex!" She immediately closed her mouth. "I wanna know what happened and I want to now, Alex Russo!" I demanded. I went from calm to straight crazy but can you blame me? This douchebag seriously clawed my girl's shoulder!...I mean the girl's shoulder, since Alex is a girl...

"Sonny, please try to understand that I can't tell you."

"Why not? Have you even reported him to the police! This lunatic could probably be out looking for you!"

"No he's not! He's in jail, well not really jail but it's like one!"

"Alex, please." I stopped my pacing and took a deep breathe. She was still sitting on the couch, I walked directly infront of her and got down to my knees so that I was at eye level with her. "I need to know what happpened. I can't let this go. It scares me to know that someone hurt you and you don't even feel safe enough to tell me." I hestitated but ended up still putting both my hands on her cheeks. I rose her eyes as I tried to beg with mine.

"I want to tell you." she whispered. "But I can't." I closed my eyes out of frustration. We were getting know where. My grip on her cheeks loosen but before they could leave her face, Alex's hand grabbed mine and held them in place. "I will tell you but not now. I promise I will tell you eventually." it wasn't much but if that was the best I could get than so be it. I nodded my head and slide my hands from her's as I stood up.

"You can take my bed while I bunk on the couch." I saw her trying to argue back but before she got a chance, I silently grabbed her bags and lead her to my room. She didn't say anything when we got in. I guess she thought I was mad for not knowing what happened. And I am but not at her. I'm mad at myself. I can't shake this thought out of my head about how if I had decided not to leave New York and tried to fight for Alex, then this wouldn't have happened to her. She wouldn't have a busted shoulder and she would be safe. I could have kept her safe.

* * *

**-Alex's Pov-**

It's hot. It is August, I'm in L.A. and it is heating up. After the Sonny decided to give me her bed, I decided that a good night sleep would be the best thing right now considering it was around midnight when we got home. But I can barely fall asleep from all of this heat. I can feel my skin sticking to the sheets because the sweat I was burning. Seriously, who can live like this? I already took off my sweats and changed down into a sports bra and short shorts and I'm still burning. I squeeze my eyes shut hoping that sleep would just come to me but it doesn't and neither is that noise coming from the living room.

Wait...I got out of my bed and quietly made my ways into Sonny's living room. I look to the couch to see that it's empty with nothing but a pillow and blanket. I hear more noises but this times it's coming from the kitchen. I went through the door to see Sonny trying to fix herself a bowl of cereal. I guess she couldn't sleep either.

"Hey." she jumped a good few inches from the ground before turning my direction. I must of startled her. "Sorry. I just heard some noise and wanted to know what was going on." I tried to explain to her but it seems her focus is somewhere else.

Her eyes are glued onto my body and I now realize that I am still in my sports bra and short shorts. The only thing completely covered is my injured shoulder which surpisely doesn't heard from the sports bra.

"U-uh. Yeah, sorry. I just c-could, uh, sleep. I didn't mean t-to wake y-you." she stuttered out. Her eyes were still focus on my body. I couldn't help but smirk knowing that I have this affect of Sonny. Considering the fact my shoulder was all busted up, I highly doubt I looked that great.

"You didn't wake me. I really could sleep that well anyways." I told her, inching closer to her.

"O-oh." she placed the milk carton she was holding behind her on the counter as I kept walking towards her. I don't know what's doing on with me but the little bit of lust I saw in Sonny's eyes changed something. It got way more hotter in her than before.

"A-Alex. What are y-you doing?" I really have missed her. Everything about her. From her big smile to her soft lips. I used to dream about them when she left, I still do. My hands have a mind of their own when they settled onto her waist. Her lips starts to quiver as if she's trying to say something but can't.

"I missed Sonny. So much." her eyes were showing everything now. Lust, confusion, fear, and love. It was amazing how much emotions is behind those big brown eyes. Before I knew it, my lips pressed gently into the soft skin on her neck.

The smoothness of her skin makes my lips tingle and makes me go back for another one, and another one, and another one. It felt to good to stop and from the her her moans I could tell she didn't want me to stop either. I found her pulse point and started to gently nibbled on it. She tasted so good.

"Alex..." her soft whisper makes me suck harder as one of hands gets a hold of me left, good shoulder while her other hand lands on my right arm. I could feel her legs started to give in so my grip on her waist tightens. As I started to kiss my way back up to her face so I can finally feel those lips against, I felt a little little sharp pain on my left shoulder expect this time it was from Sonny's shorts nail and lord did it feel good!

"Easy there tiger. Wouldn't want to get my other shoulder clawed." I teasingly whispered into her ear and just when my lips were a few inches away from her lips, I notice her tense up. Her grip loses and she pushes me away from her but not enough to hurt me just to shock me. I looked at her confused.

"Sonny?" I inch a little closer to her but she put her hand up, signaling me to not come closer. Her breathing was heavy and she was starting to shake. My heart started to break when I notice tears coming off the corner of eyes. "Sonny..."

"No...I-I can't do this." she sprints right out of the kitchen. I follow a few seconds behind her and saw her curled up on the couch, having a death grip on her blanket. I fell right next to her and pulled into my arms. She tries to pull away from me but I just hold her tighter. She eventually gave up and rest her head on my good shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm s-so s-so sorry! I wasn't there! I could have stopped him!" she says through her sobs and that's when it hit me. She's blaming herself for what happen to me. My little comment I told her about her scratching my shoulder must have triggered something. "I'm sorry, Alex!"

"No, no. Sonny, you didn't know! Everything fines, I'm fine. I'm right here, okay?" my grip didn't lossen at all. I couldn't. She keeps sobbing out apologizes and I just continue to hold her and try to calm her down. It was like I was hold a broken angel and each one of her cries brings a sting in my heart.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **I know I have been putting this stories on the side for awhile now but I will make sure to get on top of it! I promise! So please enjoy and don't forget to review :)

**Disclaimer: **I do own any copyrights to Wizards Of Waverly Place or Sonny with a Chance

**-Sonny's Pov-**

I woke up in Alex's arm and even though it was the most comfortable I have been in weeks, I quickly got out of them. I had a total melt down last night. I told her all about my guilt. The guilt of not being there for her. What if I did stay instead of left early? Would that have happened to her? These types of questions continued to swim through my heads but when I looked down on her angelic face sleeping, my mind goes blank. How can the same girl who broke my heart have such a innocent face while sleeping! Ugh I'm so confused and late for work! I got ready and dressed in an hours flat and when I returned to the living room, Alex had woken up from her slumber.

"Hey." I said, making her face me.

"Hi." her throat was raspy and hair was a total mess as she was wrapped up in the blanket. So beautiful.

"I got to go work so make yourself at home." I told her as I went to grab my car keys but Alex's hand stopped me.

"Uh, actually I wanted to talk to you about what happened last night." she gently spoke. I honestly wish last night had never happened. My neck is still burning from where Alex's lips were. Okay maybe that part I didn't really mind...

"I can't, Alex. I'm going to late for work."

"Then I'll come with you." Alex sprang up from the couch and headed straight to my bedroom where her suitcase was before I could get a word in.

Ugh, she was still in sports bra and short shorts for yesterday. The same ones that just hugged her waist perfectly and make her ass look-

"Ready!" she was back in the room in minutes pulling me from my thoughts.

"Alex, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be out of the house. What if something happens to your shoulder again?" I do not need another heart attack!

"Nothing will happen. I'm bring my medicine bag with me, see." she holds up the bag and slumps it back on her good shoulder.

I couldn't think of another excuse so I just let out a sign and nodded my head. We made our way to car and got to the studio in records time. The car ride was quiet. I felt her steal glances at me and open her mouth to talk but nothing ever came out. I guess she wanted to bring up last night but doesn't know how. I grabbed my scripts from the backseat and we made out way into the studio, going straight onto the set.

"I have to run lines with the cast but you take a seat in the audience section and watch if you like." I offered. I was going to leave but once again her gentle hand stopped me.

"Sonny, about last night..-"

"Alex, I really don't want to talk about this. Not here, please." I begged her with my eyes, she signed and nodded her head.

"Just know that I will tell you what happened. I just need some time because if I tell you it doesn't just affect me but my whole family too." I gave her a confused look. What doesn she mean by affect her whole family?

I could tell that she didn't want me to ask. She did say that she will tell me and that's all I want, I just have to be patient. With another nod and a small smile I went towards my cast to start practicing lines.

* * *

"Hey, Sonny who's the hot girl over there." Nico asked a smooth voice. I would get mad if it was someone else but Nico is really the most harmless person I know.

"That's Alex." I answered.

"Wait, Alex? THE Alex? New York Alex?" Grady questioned me. How did he know this? Unless...

"Tawni!" I turned to the blonde girl.

"What! They brided me with coco moco coco and I was running out!" She whined, I rolled my eyes. That girl and her lipsticks.

"Damn! How come Sonny can get a girl like that and I can't!" Nico complained, I couldn't help but smile.

"Okay gang, listen up!" Marshall interrupts our conversation and gets our attention. "This week we have a special guest on the show."

"Is it Zac Efron?"

"No."

"Rob Pattinson?"

"No Tawni"

" A Jonas?"

"Tawni!" we all yelled. She shut her mouth and we turned back to Mashall to find out the real guest star.

"It's Chad Dylan Cooper!" He excitely announce.

"WHAT!" we all yelled together once again. You're kidding me, right!

"Chad! Marshall, how could you?" I asked, looking at the man like he is the most craziest person in the world.

"Look, Sonny I know it's short notice and Chad is probably the last person you want to see but the studio thinks that having him on the show will better the ratings. You and Chad working together will make headlines!" he replied, excitedly.

"Is making headlines really more important than my feelings?" I questioned.

"She has a point, Marshall. Even I wouldn't do something that cruel." Tawni said.

"I didn't decide this, the studio did. I'm sorry, Sonny but you're going to have to just deal with it." That was the last thing he said before leaving. Not even a minute later, the double doors opened and in walked the problem himself.

"What up, Randoms," Chad greeted everyone before turning towards me with his stupid smirk "My lady,"

"Don't call me that." I murmured angrily.

"Oh come on, Sonny it's been weeks. When are we going to get back together?" he asked me, putting an arm around me.

"How about never?" I shoved his arm off my shoulder.

I look over towards the audience section and saw that Alex was looking at me. She looks about as happy to see Chad as I do.

"Who's that girl?" I hear Chad ask as Alex gets out of her seat and starts to make her way towards us. Oh crap.

"That's Alex! Sonny's girlfriend," Grady happily announce. I slapped him on the shoulder and gave him a glare. Why did he have to tell him?

"Girlfriend? What, you mean she's your friend or something?" Chad asked.

"No, man. Girlfriend, as in they're dating," Nico proudly backs up. I'm going to kill both of them.

"So what? Now you're gay all of a sudden?" Chad turns to me now for an answer.

"It's not all of a sudden. I've always been gay." I stated. Chad was always intended to be cover for me but I did end up falling for him for some reason.

"So you randomly just hook up with some chick?"

"This chick has a name." everyone turns to the sound of Alex's voice.

"Sonny, who the hell is this?" what is up with him and all these questions.

"I'm her girlfriend, like they said." Alex stated, pointing towards Nico and Grady while she puts a arm around my waist. As much as I want there, I still moved it but not as roughly as I did with Chad's.

"She's not my girlfriend, she's my... I don't know!" god I am so confused.

After last night I don't honestly know what we are. Yeah, we had that little moment in the kitchen but until she tells me the truth about what happen to her then I can't even consider being with her.

"Oh wait, I get it! This is a joke, right?" Chad smirks, like he just figured everything out. "Ashton! Yo, Kutcher where you at? C.D.C just got punked!" Wow and I actually went out with this guy?

"It's not a prank dipstick." Tawni pointed out and looked at Chad with an annoyed look. "Sonny actually went out with a girl and guess what? She's a better kisser than you."

"Tawni!" I yelled, she wasn't suppose to say that!

"You said I'm a better kisser?" Alex questioned me with an adorable smile. Ugh! I could just melt!

"Uh, well I, uh." I started to stuttered and her smile is not exactly helping!

"Okay, you know what?" Chad announces, gathering everyone's attention. "I think I can change you're mind about that."

"Uh, no. I'm not kissing you." I told him.

"You don't have a choice," Chad opens his script and starts to flip through it until he stop on a page. "Scene 2. Fireman, played by me, rescues hopeless victim, played by you, and then they passionately kiss." he points to the spot where those exact words are typed.

"What!" I snatched the script from his hands and read it myself. I felt Alex look over my shoulder and read it herself. "I can't believe this."

"Well believe it." He snatched the script back. "I'm going to go and put on some lip balm. Don't want these babies dried up for our big moment. See you tonight for skit." with a wink towards me that made my skin crawl, he left.

"I can't deal with this right now." I said before storming out to my dressing room. I felt Tawni leaving with me too.

* * *

**-Alex's Pov-**

When Sonny and the blonde girl left, I looked towards the two guys that defended me and smirked. So Chad douchebag Cooper thinks he can kiss my girl? Oh hell no!

"Hey, Nico and Grady, right?" I called, catching the attention of the two boys.

"Yeah?" Nico answered, skeptically, probably because of my smirk.

"You guys hate Chad as much as I do, right?" they nodded their heads. "Well then, maybe you can help me in on a little plan that will make sure that he never messes with Sonny again." they looked at each other before forming grins just like mine. Excellent.

* * *

_Again sorry for that wait. Please review and let me know what you think! :)_


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **Well expected more reviews from my one-shot but oh well. I hope you like it! :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any copyrights to Wizards of Waverly Place or Sonny with a Chance

**-Alex's Pov-**

"Okay, are guys ready?" I asked the Sonny's two guy co-stars. They both nodded their heads.

"Yeah, we're set but tell us again what exactly happened to your shoulder," Nico, I assumed, questions.

"I told you, I was in a car accident." I lied.

"And just your shoulder got hurt?" Grady suspiciously says.

"Yes! Now will you two just get into position?" I whisper-yell at them. They both nodded their head again and both go to towards the stage to start the skit with Sonny and Chad in it. So, Chad thinks trying to be a stupid fireman will win Sonny back, huh? We'll see! No one messes with Alex Russo's girl.

As the show started to begin the audience starts to applause and Sonny and her cast mates greets the audience with smiles. The show continues with skits from all the 'So Random' cast until it came down the final skit, the fireman skit. As they prepare the stage for the skit, I sneak into wardrobe and put on the costume that I put aside.

The fireman skit is basically about Sonny and Chad at a café and Sonny's hair 'accidently' sets her hair on fire to get the fireman's attention, the fireman put her hair out and then they kiss like the end of some fairytale. Yuck, we'll see about that. I hide behind the couch that was on the set as Sonny and Chad started their lines, not noticing me at all. Laughter was heard as Chad finally finished extinguished Sonny's hair out.

"Thanks! Wow, who knew stove tops can make hair flammable!" Sonny's perky character's says. Even with that annoying act she's still so cute!

"No problem, you know you should be more careful when dealing with fire." Chad says with a 'charming' voice as he hands Nico, cashier, the fire extinguisher.

"Yeah sorry, I can be a total klutz sometimes!" Gosh I hate when girls talk like that!

"Its fine, you seem to burn your lips a little too." Ugh, who wrote his script, the writers from Glee?

"I did?" Sonny touches her lips and Chad nods his head

"Yeah and I know just the thing to cure them," he says and starts to leans in. That's our cue and that's when Nico gets get's to work.

"Oh, no! This fire extinguisher is going out of control!" Nico says in an overdramatic tone.

Wow and he gets paid for acting? Anyways, he 'accidently' pushes the knob and white foam starts to come uncontrollably out of the red container. Just like we planned, the whole area was fogged by the foam and Grady quickly grads Chad and pushes his behind the coach I'm hiding in. I quickly cover his mouth with a handkerchief and tie his arms and legs up.

"Show's over for you, pretty boy. " I whisper in his ear.

As the foam starts to clear, I take Chad's place and stand right in front of Sonny, dressed exactly like the fireman costume Chad is wearing. Both the audience and Sonny gasped in surprise.

"Uh...?" Sonny stares questionably at me.

"Oh my gosh! He's a fireman and a magician!" Grady, a common customer says in excited to explain the sudden change from Chad to me and not to brag or anything but Damn! I look hot in as firemen.

The audience made that 'Ohhhh' sound and started to clap. Wow these people are gullible!

"Now, where were we?" I asked in my own charming voice as I started to lean into Sonny.

Before she could even pull away, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her lips into mine. I hear the audience make the 'ooooo' sound that means someone is kissing, I even heard some whistle. I honestly don't care because right now Sonny is kissing me back! She still has the softest lips ever and they just make me curl my toes. I feel her hand cup my cheek as we deepen the kiss but before I could use my tongue, Sonny pulls away.

"I-I think my lips are..uh..fine n-now," she stutters making me smirk. Yeah, I still got it.

"All in a day's work, mam'am," I said with a winning smile and I was surprised when she actually smiles back. When the curtain went down though, her smile came off. Uh, oh. "Um, I can explain?" I weakly added.

"Alex, what the hell is going on?" she yells at me. Okay, I liked it better when were kissing. "And where is Chad?"

"Uh..." her question was answered when Chad slid his way from behind the couch, showing himself wrapped up.

"Alex!" Crap. Sonny helps untie Chad and helps him up.

"Oh you are so going to get my laundry bill for getting these wrinkles out!" Chad yells at while pointing to wrinkle clothes from the rope. Then he storms off the set and I know notice that everyone is watching us and by everyone I mean Sonny's entire cast and that Marshall guy.

"Explain," Sonny says with a glare. Man I feel like a little kid.

"Nico and Grady helped me!" I yell before pointing straight at the boys. Hey, when you're a Russo and you get in trouble you never take the blame alone.

* * *

Okay so the blaming it on the boys didn't exactly work out but right now Sonny is basically dragging me to her dressing room. So either she wanted to yell at me in private or she wants to make-out. I really hope it's the latter. fingers crossed!

"Explain, Russo, now!" She demanded as she closes and locks the door. Okay, so I guess no kissing.

"Well you see, you didn't want to kiss Chad and I, fore sure, didn't want you to kiss him so I just made so you didn't have to!" I explained.

"Alex, this was just acting! It's not a big deal if I did kiss him!"

"Did you..want to kiss him?" I asked weakly.

"Of course I didn't! But it doesn't mean that you had to sabotage a scene that was being played on live television!" She yells. Okay I can understand how she can be mad about that.

"I'm sorry," I said. Sonny just sighs before taking a seat on her couch and putting her face into her hands.

Her body starts to shake and I start to panic, thinking she's crying but when she shows me her face there are no tears, just a smile. She's laughing.

"You know, Chad wasn't exactly lying when he said he would send you his laundry bill from those wrinkles." She said, giggling. I laugh along and smile big; I think this was the first time I heard her laugh since I came back. I missed it.

"Whatever, it's not like I'm going to pay for it." I admitted as I take a seat next to her, sitting on something soft that didn't feel like a pillow.

"Hey! You're sitting on Bailey!" Sonny shouted. I grabbed whatever I was sitting on brought it in front of me.

It's just a stupid teddy bear. Sonny quickly grabs and cuddles it, also checking for any 'damage'.

"It's just a stuff bear, Sonny." I told her.

Wrong move, I got the glare. Her eyes go back to the bear as she continues her check-up. Why does that bear look so familiar... Wait. "That's the bear I won for you from our date at the fair, isn't it?" Epiphany moment, I think so.

"Um… Maybe?" Her shy smile says it all. She kept the bear, even after everything she kept the bear I got her. She still cares which means I still got a shot!

"You still kept it? Even after…"

"Yes, I did." There was silence after she said that. I didn't want to bring back all the pain that we went through but we have to talk about it eventually, right? "How's your shoulder doing?"

"Huh?" I said before I just registered what she said. "Oh, it good; I re-bandaged it before the show started."

Her eyes are now fixed on my shoulder as her fingers gingerly sooth it before she plants a gentle kiss on it. All I'm wearing is a tank top since I had to take the firemen gear off, so my shoulder was exposed. Even though my shoulder was bandaged I still felt a chill go down my spine.

"I still want to know what happened to your shoulder." She admitted.

"Sonny..-"

"I know.' You'll tell me eventually' but when? Alex I want to be with you. I really do."

"But?" I asked, knowing that it was coming. Sonny took a deep breath.

"But I can't trust until you tell me what happened to you. You already kept how you never truly broke up with Mason from me; I don't want any more secrets."

I know what she's saying is true but what am I suppose to say?

_'My wolverine ex-boyfriend clawed my fucking shoulder off because I accidently said you're name when he told me that he loved me. Oh and he came back through my magic portal that was in lair, which I have because I'm a wizard.'_

Actually, that about sums up everything up.

"I don't want to keep secrets from you Sonny but it's not just my secret to tell. It's a family secret too." I hesitantly grab her hands and when she didn't pull away, I intertwined our finger. "I trust you, Sonny so I am going to tell you."

"But when?" she asked in an anxious but impatient type of way.

"Tonight," I promised

* * *

**_Review please! I feed off of your opinions!_**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: **I. Am. The. WORST! I know I haven't been uploading at much and I am so sorry! School really knocked me out but don't worry I will be coming back I promise! Just keep those reviews coming! :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any copyrights to Wizards of Waverly Place or Sonny with a Chance

**-Sonny's Pov-**

She was pacing. Alex and I had just gotten back to my apartment ten minutes ago. When we got there, there was a message in the answering machine from my mom saying she was coming home later tonight. Yay, my mother might get to meet my maybe girlfriend.

The one who right now is about to spill her secrets yet she continues to pace! Left, right, left right, left, right. Ugh!

"Alex!" I yell, catching her attention, I swear if I didn't stop the girl she would've burned a hole into the carpet!

I gave her a look and she gave a sheepish one back with a small 'sorry'.

"Can we please talk now?"

"...yes." She said after taking a deep breath.

Wow whatever it is, it must be big. Suddenly she rushes to my room and I hear her rummaging through something, I'm guessing her bag. After a minute she returns back to the living room, where I am, carrying some stick thing in her hand.

"Um, what is that?" I question. She plays with it for awhile; it looks like something from the movies.

"It's a wand," she says quietly, a wand?

"A wand?" I repeat out loud. "So, you like Harry Potter movies? That's your secret?" I try to guess. So she's a secret Harry Potter lover?

"No, that's not it!" she says in frustration, why is she getting mad I'm the one who doesn't know anything. "My secret is...that I'm not who you think I really am."

"What do you mean?" Oh god, please don't tell me that you're a vampire or something. The only thing that would be missing would be a forest and a werewolf.

"I'm...a wizard." She says with a nervous look. Oh she's just a wizard...wait what!

"A...wizard?" I say with my eyes wide open in shock. "You mean you like to pretend to be a wizard?"

"No I mean," she lifts her wand and starts to swing it around.

With a small sparkle from the crystal tip a red rose appeared in her hand. Wow.

"I'm a real wizard." She hands me the flower and I don't know whether to blush or panic.

"You're a wizard." I slowly whisper, twirling the rose in my hand. I take my eyes off the rose and look at the girl in front of me, noticing her nervous position.

She's just standing there with fear in eyes while I sit on the couch, looking at her with a blank stare. She's waiting; she's waiting for my reaction. I should be scared, actually freaking out is a better term and I wanted to tell her that except that wasn't what left my mouth at first.

"At least you're not a vampire, right?" I say in a scratchy, sarcastic voice.

She shows me a small smile and lets out a sigh of relief. I can see her physically relax. She's Alex, she's still Alex, magic or not.

"Well no, I'm not but Justin dated one." She says with a grin.

"Nuh, uh!" I say in surprised.

"Yeah, Juliet." I remember the name from Justin mentioning it.

"So vampire and wizards. Is that?" I ask.

"Well no, there are dragons, angels, and werewolves," Oh my! (Sorry had to add that in lol) wait did she say werewolves?

"Werewolves? As in people who have huge teeth, furry skin, and claws?" I say each word louder as I get much angrier.

Now I understand why she wouldn't tell me about her shoulder. I can't believe this. "Is that English douche a werewolf?"

"Wow, you catch on fast," she said with a weak smile, to lighten the mood but it's not working.

"Alex, he fucking clawed your shoulder off!" It all makes sense now.

How a teenage girl got her shoulder attacked by an 'animal' in New York, why she didn't go the police, why she wouldn't tell me.

"Sonny," I didn't notice that she made her way towards me until I see her sitting in front of me of my coffee table.

She grabs my hand and I felt myself relax a bit.

"I know I have a lot of explaining to do and I will tell you everything but I just need to ask you one important thing before I tell you it all." I nod my head, waiting for her question.

"Are you really okay with all of this? I mean, aren't you scared?" I know I should be but I really have only one true fear. Losing her again.

"Are you ever going to running away from me like you did?" I ask back as I scoot closer to her, looking deep in her brown eyes.

"Never," I can hear the honesty in her voice and it made me smile.

"Then I have nothing to be afraid of," I say with a smile and she smiles back. "So are there any other secrets I should be aware of?"

"Just one more," I can the teasing in her voice as her eyes sparkle with a special shine.

God, she's beautiful. I can feel her hand traveling my arm, leaving a trail of goose bumps as her fingers glide easily onto my cheek.

"What's that?" I lean into her touch

"I really want to kiss you right now," her warm breath hit my lips and I fight to keep my eyes from fluttering.

"Well that's not much of a secret, now is it?" I smile and then feel her lips touch mine; I taste all of her sweetness and feel my toes start to curl. There was defiantly some magic in her lips, that's for sure.

* * *

**-Alex's Pov-**

"Alex, stop that tickles," giggles the gorgeous girl lying next to me as I playfully kiss her neck to make her laugh.

"You know you like it," I say in a teasing voice. It's been three hours since I told Sonny that I'm a wizard and we haven't left the couch since. We ended up lying on couch, side by side with my good shoulder and it never felt so right, I want to stay like this forever.

"Me too," She whispers.

"What?"

"I want to stay like this forever too," she replies with a sweet smile, so amazing. Oops, I guess I said the last part out loud. Oh well, I got to see her smile but it didn't last long. Uh, oh. "Alex, tell me."

I know what she's talk about. I told her the whole story about Mason and Juliet already but I have yet to tell her about what happened that day when my shoulder was damaged. Not only am I telling her what happened but I'm also telling her what I said to Mason that caused it all. 'I love you.' The three magic words that can either break us or make us.

"Alex," her voice catches my attention and I looked up to her eyes. They showed care and concern; can she feel that way about me? I guess I'll found out now.

"The day when I ran away from you, after you sang me that song, I went back to the substation and Harper and Mason was there. I was upset, Harper knew the real reason but Mason didn't so I told him I had a headache and he offered to get some medicine but Harper went instead to go get it."

I pause to take a deep breath, I can feel her eyes giving me her attention and that made me more nervous to tell her but I didn't stop.

"When she left, he tried to comfort me but when he did, I was thinking about you."

"Me?" Sonny's eyes shined from learning this new piece of information, I nodded my head and smiled.

"So instead of Mason's arm around me, I was thinking of yours and when he said 'I love you' to me I didn't hear his voice. I heard yours."

I make sure to make eye contact with her; they say you always know the truth through someone's eyes so here goes nothing.

"So when I went to say 'I love you too' back, I said your name instead of his." Silence, dead silence.

"Did..did you just say that you...?" I didn't need her to finish, I knew what she meant so I nodded my head slowly. I can feel my heart beating rapidly just waiting for what she'll say next. "So after you said that...?"

"He got mad and then, I don't know everything happened so fast and the next thing I knew I was woken up by Justin." I finished.

We were still lying on the couch with my arms still wrapped around her waist, a position we both love so when Sonny started to slowly sit up the nerves come back.

"So...you love me too?"

"Yes and I know that maybe you don't feel the same way back and maybe I'm saying it to fast but it's the way I feel and...wait, you," I stop my rant and turn to her to see a small smile gracing her face. "Too, you said too. You...you love me?"

"Yes," she scoots closer as slides her warm hand onto my cheek. "I love you, Alex." No words were said afterward since I pressed my lips against hers. I feel her smile as I push her back down onto the couch and get on top.

"I love you too." I whisper against her lips as her fingers dig into my hair, I love it when she does that.

I kiss her and I kiss her and I kiss her. God am I kissing her, she taste so good especially when her tongue make contact with mine. I hear her moan as I slip my hand a little under Sonny's shirt, softest skin alive. She's so incredible; I keep going a little further up with every moan she makes. We were in our own little world and it was perfect and intoxicating. So surreal that we didn't hear the jiggle of a doorknob or the opening of the front door but we did hear someone clear their throat rather loudly. Oh shit.

"Hey, Mom..." The first time I get to met Sonny's mom and it's with me on top of her daughter. Again, oh shit!

* * *

**_So this story is almost over :( but keep reviewing and I'll have a one-shot and more stories to come! :D_**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own any copyright to Wizards of Waverly Place or Sonny with A Chance.**

**-Sonny's Pov-**

"Hey Mom..." my mother would pick the time to walk in when I'm making out with the girl I love.

"So, I'm guessing this is Alex?" I nod my head as I sit up straight and fix my hair a little, wow this is awkward. I look towards Alex and see her confused face.

"You know who I am?" She questions my mom.

"Oh of course dear, Sonny won't stop talking about you when she was in New York." Yeah, I may have talked about Alex with my mom a little...okay a lot! I came out to my mom about a year and she was more than supportive of me. She always has been, with everything except for me dating Chad to try and hide from the public.

"You talked about me?" Alex asked me with a cute little smile, how can I not talk about her?

"Well, I..uh..Mom! How was your friend's wedding?" I really need to change the subject.

"Oh, it was wonderful but I like to know more about what's going on here." She says, crossing her arms. Crap, she means business and she has that look in her eye that can scare the Grinch.

"Um, well...you see-"

"Sonny kissed me first!"Alex yells suddenly, interrupting me.

"Alex!" what is with this girl, does she always just blame the person closest to her?

"What? This is the first time I'm meeting your mom, you want her to think I'm some hormonal teen who can't keep her hand to herself?" she whisper-yells at me.

"So you want her to think I'm one!" I shoot back.

"You weren't the one caught making out with her daughter!"

"Girls!" my mom shouts, ending out banter. "Looks it's been a long day and I would like to have some sleep since I couldn't get any on the plane. So, Alex,"

Alex tenses up at the mention of her name. Oh dear god, please don't make her say something Alex-like that will make this more awkward then it already is.

"What are your intensions with my daughter besides kissing her?" Kill me, please.

"Um, to love her?" Alex replies unsure "to love her." She says in a more confident voice.

"And?"

"And to make her happy and...treat her with respect," wow, respect. That sounds kind of nice. My mom nods her head and keeps a monotone look on her face. Alex looks towards me and I gave her smile, mentally telling her that she had said the right words, according to me anyways.

"Well then Alex," she pauses for awhile, making for more anticipation, "I'm glad that Sonny found someone who can make her happy like you."

"Really?" Alex says in disbelief. I can't believe it either, my mom usually gives the people I'm dating a hard time especially Chad. He had to 'surprise' her with the whole collection of Mackenzie Falls to get her to say yes.

"Yes now like I said, I'm exhausted and I'm going to sleep. Night girls," my mom comes over to me and kisses me on the cheek before pulling me in for a small hug. I whisper a small thank you and she pulls away with a smile before looking towards Alex.

"Remember these walls, can hear everything." With a playfully smile she was off to her bed.

"So you're going to respect me, huh?" I tease Alex before wrapping my arms loosely around her neck.

"Something like that," she wraps her arms around my waist and gives a little peck on the lips "that was kind of intense."

"Yeah, my mom can be a little protective," I admit shyly.

"Well that's because she has standards for you and I'm glad I live up to them to be with you."

"There is nothing to live up to. You already do respect me and make me happy." Her big smiles shows and I couldn't help but lean in for a little kiss.

"You make me happy too."

* * *

**-Alex's Pov-**

So it's been a few days since I screwed everything up but I'm happy to say that it's all been fixed now. Sonny's mom has let me stayed for the past two days and even offered me to stay a bit longer if I wanted, she and I have surprisingly gotten really close, and I even call her by her first name. When she isn't been the protective mom, she can be a really fun person to chill with when Sonny goes to work. Like today, we were watching the food network shows all morning and then we just randomly decided to bake red velvet cupcakes, yum.

"Okay, it looks we're done, all we have to do now is pour the batter in the cupcake wrappers." Connie says.

"Sweet," I couldn't help but stick my finger in the bowl to get some of the red goo.

"Alex! Save some for the cupcakes." She bats my hand away and I sheepishly smile back.

"Sorry, it's sooooo good though," She smiles at me, she loves getting compliments on her cooking which I don't mind because hey, that means more food for me to eat.

"Mom! Alex! I'm home!" I hear a cute little voice shout as Sonny's mom put the cupcakes in the oven.

"We're in the kitchen, honey!" Connie shouts back. Sonny walks in and looks at us curiously and then around the room.

"What happened in here?" Yeah, we may have made a little mess, okay fine! It was me...

"Well let's just say, Alex won't be using an electric mixer anytime soon in the near future," Connie says with a teasing smile. Meany.

"Awh, babe," Sonny coos. Did I mention that she has been calling babe now? No? Well she has and I love it.

"I just wanted to get the mixing done with," I pouted, while Sonny takes a seat on the only area of the counter that wasn't cover in flour, milk, or red goo.

"That doesn't mean you have to crank the dial all the way to level 10!"

"And here I thought we were friends, Connie." I shake my head in fake disappointment and all I get back is giggles from the two other ladies.

"I'm going to go take a shower now. Thanks to Alex," Did I mention I got some of my batter on Connie too?

"You're welcome!" I sarcastically yell as she walks out the kitchen door and I towards a certain little brunette. "Hey hottie, you come here often?"

"Not really, just to see a little wizard every now and then," I love how cool she is with my magic. I shake my head at her before placing myself between her dangling legs.

"Well then let's make some magic happen," I say before pull her lips to mine. This is true magic. I feel her legs wrap themselves around my waist as I hold one hand to the back of her neck and the other in her hair. Her hair tilts to deep the kiss and I easily slide my tongue in, so much better than the velvet batter. We pull away when we finally needed some air and mostly because the timer for the oven had just beeped.

"Here let me get those," Sonny offered, grabbing the oven mitts, and open the oven to reveal plump cupcakes. "These look so delicious." I can think of another thing that looks delicious too.

"Let's put the frosting on," I grab the other bowl of frosting, grabbed some tiny plastic spreaders, and Sonny and I started up on the cupcakes. After we got five to seven out of the way, Sonny stopped to try one.

"Oh my gosh, soooo good!" I told you. "Here babe, have a bite."

She broke off a piece and feed it to me; I may have 'accidently' licked her fingers in the process, what there was frosting on them! From the suddenly darkening of her eyes, I knew I did the right thing. Especially since within the second Sonny's lips were attacking and she was pushing me against the fridge. Her lips tasted like frosting, now this is soooo good.

"Seriously? I was only gone for fifteen minutes this time!" You think she be used to it by now, haha. We pulled from each other and look to see Connie rolling her eyes before making her way to the cupcakes.

"Okay this time, Sonny really did kiss me first!" I receive a slap to the arm by Sonny and a head shake by Connie. I love this family too."


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Sorry guys! I thought this would upload yesterday but it didn't :(. Anways here it is! The last chapter of Black Keys, enjoy and comment loves!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any copyright to Wizards of Waverly Place or Sonny with a Chance**

**-Alex's Pov-**

"Family, friends, students, and faculty members, welcome. Today the class of 2012 is graduating today!" Mr. Laritate announces, making the rest of the gym auditorium clap in agreement.

It's been a whole school year since Sonny and I got together. It's been one rollercoaster of a year too. Our relationship took a lot of hits, from fights about not seeing each other to dealing with her stardom getting in the way but we made it through. I love her and couldn't ask for anyone better; I can't explain how many times she's been there for me.

Every day except for...today.

Today is my graduation day, one of the most important days of my life and my girlfriend couldn't make it. Apparently she couldn't leave LA because of some important interview.

Whatever.

At least Mrs. Monroe came, I've really missed her. She's currently sitting next to my parents, Justin, and Max. Justin came back from college for my graduation too.

"Katelyn Abbay," as Mr. Laritate starts calling names of students to get their diplomas, I took the time to take everything in.

This is really it; I'm done with high school and I turn eighteen in a month. I have my whole life ahead of me but the person I want to spend it with isn't even here.

"Harper Finkle," I join in the cheering from the stands which I'm guessing is my family for my best friend.

One by one more of my pupils are called up and soon I'm waiting behind Dandruff Danny Ronaldson. Some weird kid that moved here from Malibu, ugh thank goodness he was called next. I couldn't stand watching those white flakes hit the floor and he scratches his head like crazy.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but...Alexandria Russo!" love you too, Mr. Laritate.

Even from the sarcastic tone from my principal I went on stage with a big smile. I shake his hand and did a cute little pose for my mom's camera. I go back to my seat while Mr. Laritate finishes off the rest of the seniors.

"I present to you the class of 2012. Congratulation!" we toss our caps in the air and shouts of happiness exploded in the auditorium.

After share hugs with some of my classmates, Harper and I go to our family members. She falls into Zeke's arm while I went into my parent's.

"I'm so proud of you, Mija." My mom whispers into my ear. I squeezed them tighter, giving a silent 'thank you.' "I could hold you all day but I think someone else might want a turn."

I pull away and gave them a confused look before I heard a soft voice from behind.

"May I cut in?"

Oh my gosh.

I know that voice anywhere, I turn around and there she was. I didn't want a reason or time to be shock, I just ran straight into her arms. "Congratulations, baby."

"Thank you," I murmur into her neck, taking in her scent.

I could hear other people's whispers about the infamous Sonny Monroe being in our school but I didn't care, she's here. She's really here. "What are you doing in here?"

"There is no way in hell I'm missing out on your graduation," she tells me as we pull away. She pulls me in for a kiss before I could say anything.

Four months ago, we finally went public with our relationship and I went from the girl who hung out with Sonny Monroe to the girl who turned her gay. We had to go through some abuse for it but soon everyone got over it and I somewhat managed to have a normal life. I still get the occasion label of 'Sonny Monroe's Girlfriend' instead of Alex but I learned to deal with it.

"Okay you two," My mom said, stopping us from having a soon-to-be make-out session that could end up on the cover of People by the end of the week but hey, I haven't seen my girlfriend in three weeks. What do you expect from me? "Let's get home to get ready for the graduation party."

"Ugh, Noooooooo!" I dramatically whine. Honestly I didn't want a party but for some reason my parents felt it was necessary, I'm pretty sure Harper somehow convinced them into it. Jerk.

"Don't be such a downer, Alex. We just graduated; we need to have a party!" Harper explains, I told you she's behind it. "Besides I have the perfect outfit for tonight!"

Of course.

"Come on, babe. I'll hold your hand throughout the whole thing," and just like that, a party didn't sound so bad.

* * *

**-Sonny's Pov-**

"And then she dove head first into this giant chocolate slide on the floor!" The entire table erupted in laughter as Justin finishes tell off another embarrassing story about Alex.

The party ended an hour ago and now everyone is just sitting around sharing stories. By everyone I mean: Harper, Zeke, Justin, Max, Alex, and I. Basically all the kids since our parents left to go get some pizza.

"Don't forget that she went table to table eating everyone else's desserts too!" Harper adds, causing more laughter.

"It wouldn't have happen in the first place if Justin and Max didn't put that pocket elf in my purse!" Alex defends herself, everyone continues to laugh anyways and I just turn around smile at her from my spot on her lap, giving her forehead a little kiss.

"Well we wouldn't have done it if you didn't rat us out to dad!" Justin fires back. Talk about sibling rivalry.

"Whatever," Alex grumbles into my shoulder and wraps her arms tighter around me. She's so adorable. "Just wait, I've got a spell for you guys coming up real soon."

"How are you gonna do that? You're not going to wizard class anymore," Justin shot back….wait. What!

"What? Why aren't you taking classes anymore?" I question Alex as I turn in her lap.

"Uh..The competition is coming up s-so we don't have to go to t-them if we don't want to!" she stuttered out.

"Wait, I thought you weren't in the wizard competition anymore?" Max questions.

"Max!" Alex hisses at him.

Whoa, now she's not in the competition anymore! Okay what is going on!

"Why aren't you in the competition anymore!" I repeat out loud. The table turned silent as everyone shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

"Let's talk outside," Alex guides me out of her lap and towards the balcony.

"Alex, what is going on? Why aren't you taking classes and why are you not competing? Don't you want to keep your powers?" I may not know all about wizardry but I'm pretty sure to keep your powers you have to do those two things.

"Sonny…"she grabs my hand and lean us against the tall lag. "Yes, I do want to keep my powers but I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because...I love you."

"I love you too, Alex."

"No, Sonny that why I have to give my powers up." I looked at her confusedly. "It's against the rules for a wizard to be in a committed relationship with a mortal and since I'm in one with you, I'm breaking the rule and the consequence for that is losing my powers."

"You…what?" I say in shock, I can't believe this. Alex is giving her powers up for me? "But Justin a-and Miranda, they were together. Why is Justin still allowed to compete?"

"They broke up. Our relationship is more serious than theirs since we're always going to be together." She says with a little smile. I don't whether to cry from the fact that she just said we're going to be together forever or from guilt.

"Alex…I can't let you give up your powers," I start to say but she cuts me off.

"It's too late now. The competition is next week for Justin and Max. I have one more week to enjoy some magic before it's all gone and you know what? I honestly don't think I'm going to miss it and do you wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I don't need it, not like how I need you." She pulls in a little closer and pulls me into her arms. I put my arms around her and guide her lips to mine.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" I question her, pulling out of our kiss.

"Well yeah,"

"When?"

"…On our wedding day." She said with a big goofy smile. I laugh lightly before pulling her in for another kiss.

What a girl.

* * *

_**THE END!**_


End file.
